Saving the Kingdom
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Princess Clara is rather down in the dumps as she thinks about her home kingdom, so she decides that she, Mike, and the rest of the Howling Wolves need to go down to the kingdom and save it after the throne has been ruled by Clara's evil Uncle Simon.
1. Chapter 1

After the saving the Drawn Together gang and the graduation party that they had for Mike, it was just a normal day, even Mike and Ling-Ling visited. Ling Ling was sleeping and Mike was working out. Clara was looking out the window and sighing sadly.

"58... 59... 60!" Mike grunted as she soon put up the weight. "Phew! What a workout..." she then sat up and looked over to the fairy tale princess. "Problem, Clara?"

"Huh?" Clara replied until she turned over and smiled sadly at the tomboy. "Oh, nothing's wrong, Mike."

"Clara, I know when there's something wrong," Mike told the princess. "Besides, you can tell me anything."

"Well, you know, I'm a princess like my mother said, but I'm worried about my kingdom being ruled by my ruthless Uncle Simon." Clara replied.

"Oh, your Uncle Simon..." Mike remembered.

"It's a lot on my hands," Clara sighed. "And what with Princess Fiona's baby shower coming up with the other princesses like Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty..."

"Don't worry, Clara," Mike soothed. "It's going to be okay."

"I don't know, Mike, he's not exactly the nicest person..." Clara's lips quivered. "He... He..."

"What is it, Clara?" Mike asked.

"He killed my father when I was a baby!" Clara revealed as she started to cry. "I don't even know my own father!"

"Did your mother still die in a carriage accident?" Mike asked Clara.

"No, he killed her," Clara sniffled. "He got drunk and beat her to death when I was seven!"

"I thought you said he got drunk while driving the carriage." Mike shrugged to the fairy tale princess.

"You seem kind of calm to talk about death of your parents." Clara said.

"My parents have been dead since I was five, it doesn't phase me much anymore," Mike replied. "Sure, I miss them, but I know they're watching me wherever they are."

"I'm glad that you're here to understand my pain," Clara sighed to Mike. "I wanna go back to my kingdom because I have a bad feeling that something bad is going on in there."

"Well, if you really wanna go, we can go." Mike told her.

"Oh, we can?" Clara beamed.

"Just one condition," Mike warned. "No racial stereotypes, homophobic slander, or any other one-dimensional character traits you were given on Drawn Together."

"Don't worry, Mike, I won't," Clara promised. "That was the old Princess Clara, this is the new and improved Princess Clara!"

"Good, now, there may be guards or hired killers, I may be strong, but I can't do this alone," Mike replied. "It's time to get the gang back together."

"Uh, gang?" Clara asked.

Mike whipped out her cell phone and dialed some numbers. Ling-Ling yawned and tiredly looked up to Clara while Mike made some calls.

"Mike, who did you call?" Clara asked.

"The gang that I'm friends with," Mike replied. "We call ourselves The Howling Wolves."

"The Howling Wolves?" Clara asked.

"You'll find out, Clara," Mike smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have a quick lap on the treadmill."

"Oh, Mike, how will I know when your friends are here?" Clara asked.

"You'll know, I'll let them in." Mike promised.

"Like Foxxy's bedroom for anyone else?" Clara smirked.

"HEY!" Mike snapped. "Don't you dis on Mama Foxxy!"

"Sorry, Mike, it was a force of habit." Clara replied.

Mike rolled her eyes as she then contacted everyone she knew while Ling-Ling snored and went back to sleep.

* * *

As the two waited for Mike's group of friends that she been friends with, Mike was working out on the treadmill and Clara was working on knitting something. Ling-Ling was still asleep and his tail even twitched as he ran in his sleep like a dog dreaming about chasing rabbits.

Clara was knitting and she then heard a car running and voices. "Hmm... Who could that be?" she then wondered.

"That must be them," Mike said as she stopped the treadmill and then went to get the door. "I'll get it!"

"Are they nice?" Clara asked.

"Well, three of them you gotta watch out for, but they won't hurt you." Mike replied.

"Mike, I'm scared." Clara told her.

Mike rolled her eyes and then opened the door to reveal her group of friends she called 'The Howling Wolves'.

"Mike!" Ed and Dee Dee called out before they gave Mike a hug.

"Ed missed you!" Ed beamed.

"I've only been gone for one day, you guys." Mike told her friends.

"Yeah, but Ed and Dee Dee would not stop crying." Eddy replied.

"It's been a long ride coming over here." June added.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised..." Mike shrugged. "I guess it's better than when I became an exchange student, Dee Dee went to Dance School, and you became the Te Xuan Ze."

"Oh, I'm glad that you're both here," Clara smiled a little as she came to see Justin and Justine. "The kitchen is a little messy, so the broom and the other cleaning supplies are in the closet."

"Clara, what did I say?!" Mike snapped. "Besides, that doesn't even make any sense, Justin and Justine are Hawaiian!"

"Oh, thanks, that makes it even better," Clara replied. "My kingdom used to have Hawaiian slaves..." she then covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I did it again."

Justin and Justine glared at the fairy tale princess.

"Sorry, guys, she's always like that," Mike told the Reid twins. "But, at least she's trying to change."

"I guess, but if she calls me Servant Girl, I'm walking." Justine warned.

"You got it, Justine, I'll make sure she controls herself." Mike promised.

"So, what the hell is going on over here?" Abby asked.

"Clara can tell you guys everything," Mike replied. "Come on, guys, get comfy."

Clara nodded in agreement with Mike.

Everyone then came inside of the house and looked around before they sat down on the couches.

"Now, as you all know, I'm a princess." Clara began.

"No, we didn't know that." Jo deadpanned.

"Oh, don't feel bad, Jo," Clara smiled to her. "Not everyone can distinguish royalty like when Ling-Ling insists that all Orientals look different from each other."

Ling-Ling narrowed his eyes at the fairy tale princess.

"Now, my Uncle Simon raised me as the woman I am today." Clara told the others.

"What happened to your parents then?" Sky asked.

"He killed my parents." Clara informed.

"He killed your parents?!" Sky gasped. "That's awful!"

"Like when Scar killed Mufasa." Sammy muttered.

"Yes, he killed my father when I was a baby so that he could take over the throne, and he killed my mother when I was seven," Clara replied. "He said that he was drunk driving the carriage, but he actually beat her to death."

The others cringed about hearing Princess Clara's story.

"And now you're sweet, nice, and friends with everyone," Jo deadpanned. "Mary Sue alert."

Mike glared at the jockette and even nudged her.

"What did I do?!" Jo glared back.

"Give Clara a chance, will ya?" Mike asked. "I promise she won't be as shrill as Ella if she sings."

"She better not sing every second or else I'll rip out her voice box." Jo threatened.

"She doesn't, only in times of need." Mike promised Jo.

"Whatever." Jo muttered.

"So, I need your help saving my kingdom," Clara told the others. "Please? You'll all be rewarded."

"A kingdom?" Lu suddenly appeared right behind Mike and climbed on the tomboy's shoulder. "You never said anything about a kingdom!"

"Lu, what are you doing here?!" Mike asked.

"I'm a member of the Howling Wolves too, remember?" Lu reminded.

"You just came to meet Clara since she's a princess, didn't you?" Mike deadpanned.

"Me? Do that? Pfft!" Lu replied. "Mike, would I ever do a thing like that?"

"Yes." Mike deadpanned.

"Oh, just let me stay, I promise I'll behave, please!" Lu begged and pleaded.

"Fine..." Mike replied. "But I got my eye on you, Princess."

"Oh, another princess?" Clara beamed.

"She's not really a princess," Mike told Clara. "Her dad's just the governor of the island they live on."

"Hey!" Lu glared.

"What?" Mike smirked. "It's true."

"So, who are all of these people, Mike?" Clara asked.

"Let me introduce the gang," Mike told her. "Juniper Lee, who we call June, Dee Dee Taratovsky, Ed Hill, Eddward Vincent, but we call him Double D, Eddy Sampson, Jo Elliot, Justin Reid, and his twin sister, Justine Reid, Duncan Nelson, Abby Nelson, my cousin Sky Podemski, Sammy McAuley, Ashlyn Pitstop, Trent McCord, Brianna Smith, and Lu."

"That's _Princess_ Lu!" Lu corrected as usual.

"I'm not saying it again." Mike rolled her eyes.

"What a lovely and diverse group of friends like on Wooldoor's Stupid Happy Kid's Show." Clara commented.

"They are not normal people," Mike told Clara. "They have superpowers."

"Oh, my, they do?" Clara asked.

"Well, most of them," Mike replied. "We can show you later."

"So, will all of you help save my kingdom?" Clara asked.

"Well, I don't see why not," Brianna shrugged. "After all, I am a mystery solver."

"Of course we'll help you," Sky added. "We're heroes, that's our job."

* * *

"Oh, thank you so much," Clara smiled. "I'm so excited!"

"Should we go now then?" Mike asked the fairy tale princess.

"If you want to, then we will." Clara replied.

"All right, let's go then," Mike replied. "Come on, gang, let's go save a fairy tale kingdom!"

"Can I drive your car, Jo, please?" Eddy asked. "Please?"

"No, you can't." Jo replied.

"Why not?!" Eddy asked.

"Because you'll crash, make us go off a cliff, or other chaos." Jo told him.

"Oh, he can't be that bad of a driver," Clara replied. "Uh, you're not Asian, are you?"

"Clara! Racial slur!" Mike warned.

"Oops, sorry." Clara replied.

"But I've been practicing my driving skills," Eddy told Jo. "I'm really good."

"Just let him drive, Jo." Mike said.

"He just better not scratch the paint." Jo muttered.

"Thanks, Jo, you're the best friend ever!" Eddy beamed.

"Whatever." Jo rolled her eyes.

Mike picked up Ling-Ling and headed out to the door with her friends and Clara at front of the door, but there was Captain Hero, Spanky, Wooldoor, and Xandir.

* * *

"Hey, Mike, where are ya goin'?" Spanky asked.

"Mission Time." Mike told him.

"Mission Time?" Spanky asked.'

"Oh, boy, I love a mission," Captain Hero smirked. "Besides, I should help, I am a superhero after all."

"Your shield is an innocent bystander who takes the bullet for you when you're already invincible." Mike deadpanned.

"Can we please come too, Mike?" Wooldoor asked. "It will be a great bonding time for all of us!"

"Huh?" Spanky asked as he was trying to sell all of Wooldoor's stuff online since he thought he would die if involved on the mission.

"Aww... Look at how cute you are~" Justine cooed as she then patted Wooldoor on the head. "You really are a cutie~"

"Aw, thank you... Um... Sorry, I've never been good with names." Wooldoor said.

"I'm Justine," The shy beauty smiled to the yellow whatchamacallit. "You're a cute little... Uh... Whatever you are."

"And I'm Captain Hero: The best superhero ever," Captain Hero smirked as he stood in front of Wooldoor. "Did I ever tell you that you're really hot?"

"Uh, thank you." Justine replied as she stood closer to her twin brother.

"That's the first time I've seen Captain Hero hit on a girl who was alive." Mike whispered to the others with her.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Captain Hero asked.

"Justine Reid." The Hawaiian girl replied.

"Justine, that name means beautiful where I come from back on good old Planet Zebulon~" Captain Hero gushed.

"Oh, well, thank you." Justine replied.

"How would you like to be my Lois Lane?" Captain Hero offered.

"Thanks, but no thank you," Justine told him. "I already have my Superman."

"Hey, Jo Elliot, nice to meet you, Captain Shero." Jo glared at Captain Hero.

"Captain _Hero_ , the S is silent, hithead!" Captain Hero glared back.

"I thought Captain Shero was his sister?" Justin asked Mike.

"Dude, I don't even know anymore..." Mike shrugged.

"So, can we come with you guys, please?" Xandir asked.

"Only if you all promise to behave," Mike warned. "So Ling-Ling, that means no killing."

"Awww..." Ling-Ling pouted.

"Captain Hero, no looking at girls who have boyfriends." Mike advised.

Captain Hero didn't say anything as he only looked at Justine's boobs.

" **HERO!** " Mike snapped.

"Uh, right, whatever you say, Mike." Captain Hero lifted his head to pay attention.

Justine covered herself with a glare to Captain Hero as she felt uncomfortable by him.

"Mike, do you mind if we stop at Burger King or something?" Toot groaned as she held her stomach. "I'm starving."

"Sure, if that's okay with everyone else." Mike replied.

Everyone nodded as they were little hungry too.

"Wheeeee!" Wooldoor cheered. "Our very first adventure with Mike and her friends whose names we don't remember!"

* * *

The others groaned a little to Wooldoor as they then took off to get some food before beginning their mission.

"Well, it would be nice to meet another member of royalty such as this King of Burger." Clara smiled.

"Me too." Lu smiled back.

"Don't tell 'em," Mike said to the fourth wall. "They'll crack."

"Whoo-hoo, I'm drivin'!" Eddy called out.

"I call shotgun!" Duncan added.

"This can only end so well." Jo deadpanned.

They soon all got in the car with Eddy and Duncan up front and they soon drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

"How about some music?" Duncan suggested as he then turned on the radio to heavy metal music which then made him and Abby headbang to the music.

"See you guys?" Eddy smiled. "I'm not a bad driver."

Clara looked around until she gasped and saw that Herbert was walking across the street. "Watch out!" she warned Eddy. "Old man crossing the street!"

Eddy quickly swerved around the old man.

"Do you want a Popsicle?" Herbert smiled to Mike. "I got some in my basement, but I need a nice, big, strong boy to go down and get it for me."

"Stay away from my little Mikey!" Captain Hero glared at the old man while hugging the tomboy. "Don't worry, Mike, your Uncle Hero is here to protect you from any danger."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mike muttered.

Eddy then kept driving, much to the old man's dismay.

"Get your skinny ass back here." Herbert muttered himself.

"Am I being a good driver, Jo?" Eddy asked.

"I don't care." Jo muttered.

* * *

Due to Eddy's driving which was running the speed limit they arrived at Burger King. "We're here!" he then told the others.

"Not bad, but don't get used to these compliments." Jo told Eddy.

"It was an honor and a privilege." Eddy smiled to the jockette.

"Can I drive next, mister?" Wooldoor asked. "I just got my license."

"Ugh!" Jo groaned as she was already beginning to regret being apart of this.

"Let me handle this, Jo, this always works," Mike said to her before turning to the yellow character. "Wooldoor, do you want a kid's meal?"

"A Kid's Meal?!" Wooldoor got excited.

"Yeah, you want a kid's meal with a toy inside?" Mike grinned to Wooldoor.

"Yes, yes, yes, I do, Mike!" Wooldoor cheered. "Can I have chicken nuggets as my kid's meal?!"

"Of course." Mike nodded.

"Wow, that was easy." Jo scoffed with a small smirk.

"Yeah, he's just like Ed and Dee Dee," Mike replied. "No violence."

"You gotta teach me how to handle that SpongeBob parody." Jo told her.

"It'd be my pleasure." Mike smirked to Jo.

"Can we go in now?" Wooldoor asked Mike as he jumped up and down like a little kid while holding her hand.

"Yes, yes, we can." Mike replied.

* * *

Everyone got out of the car and went inside to eat some lunch.

"Aw, thanks for stopping, Mikey~" Toot cooed. "You're my best friend~"

"Of course, Toot," Mike replied. "You'll always be my best friend."

Toot giggled and hugged Mike. "Oh, I'm glad I have you, Mike, in fact, I'm so happy, I don't even need to cut myself anymore!"

"Well, you should never do that," Mike advised. "It's bad."

"I wish that you still lived with us, Mike," Toot pouted. "It's not the same without you."

"I'm sure, but you know you guys can always visit me." Mike smiled to Toot.

"Can I get you all anything?" A female voice asked.

"Could I have a refill on my-" Toot was about to say until she gasped and saw another monochrome girl which looked like a much skinnier version of herself and had longer and fancier hair. "Pixly?!"

"Toot, is that you?" The girl gasped in shock.

"Yeah, it's me, cous!" Toot beamed.

"Cous?" Everyone else asked out of surprise and curiousity.

Pixly just ran over and gave her cousin a big hug.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in forever!" Toot beamed.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the Pixel Chix commercials back in 2006?" Mike asked.

"That's me," Pixly smiled. "I'm Pixly the Pixel Chick. Basically a virtual pet version of Polly Pocket."

"Guys, this is my cousin," Toot introduced. "She's probably the only family member I have who doesn't hate me or would try to kill me."

Pixly smiled bashfully.

"Well, nice to meet you, Pixly." Mike smiled back.

"Who are you all?" Pixly asked.

Everyone then gave their names to the Pixel Chick.

"Great to meet you all," Pixly smiled. "Especially, Mike, you seem to be taking great care of my favorite cousin."

"Hey, she's my best friend, and I always take care of my best friends." Mike told her.

"So, Toot, I hear you got yourself a boyfriend?" Pixly asked.

"Oh, maybe..." Toot giggled shyly to her cousin.

"Here, let me get your refills, it's almost time for my break anyway." Pixly smiled as she went to give them extra soda that they requested so she could punch out of her shift.

"You never told me that Pixly was your cousin, Toot." Mike said to the sex symbol.

"I didn't know you even heard of her," Toot shrugged. "She used to be on commercials all the time in 2006."

Pixly gave everyone another refill on their drinks and punched out so she can be on her break.

"I'm going on my break, Mark!" she called out.

"Okay, see you later!" A male voice called back.

Pixly smiled as she then decided to join the group as they ate their food. "So, cous, tell me more, like about this boyfriend." She then said to Toot.

"This is Xandir." Toot gestured to the video game character.

"Xandir, huh?" Pixly asked.

"Xandir P. Wifflebottom at your service," Xandir smiled and waved to the virtual girl. "I guess we're kinda the same, you're from a virtual toy, I'm a video game character, I suppose."

"In a way, yeah," Pixly smiled to him. "Though some people think I'm a virtual version of Polly Pocket."

"I also have a baby," Toot told Pixly. "She's a little girl named Leah. I'd let you meet her, but she's with Xandir's parents right now."

"Oh, you had a baby?" Pixly beamed.

"Here, I have pictures..." Toot said as she then took out her phone and went to her ToonFace album to show pictures of Baby Leah. "This is Leah."

"Aww~" Pixly cooed. "She's so cute~"

"She's five months old now." Toot smiled.

"Hopefully I can meet her," Pixly smiled back as she held Toot's phone. "I work part time as a babysitter sometimes, I'm a lot better than my friend Jeannie."

"I think anyone else would be a better babysitter than Jeannie, and maybe even Vicki." Mike replied.

"Aw, she fell asleep after you walked her in the park~" Pixly cooed. "That's so adorable."

"Thanks." Toot giggled to her cousin.

"You gotta let me meet Leah." Pixly smiled.

"Oh, I will," Toot smiled back. "One of these days."

"You guys seem to be traveling far." Pixly said.

"We're going to my kingdom." Clara told the girl.

"We're gonna be superheroes by saving the kingdom." Wooldoor added.

"Hey, he said it! He said it!" Peter randomly laughed as Wooldoor said the name of the story in conversation.

"That sounds quite adventurous," Pixly told them. "I wish you a lot of luck."

"Thanks, cous," Toot smiled. "I will tell you everything as soon as we get back."

"I really appreciate that," Pixly replied. "You have fun now, and remember, you're not fat, you're perfect just the way you are."

"Thanks, Pixly, you're the best cousin ever," Toot smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Toot, good luck on your journey, and remember to stop by at Toys Я Us!" Pixly beamed. "Where a kid can be a kid, or at Burger King, where you can have it your way!"

"Thanks, cous, I'll see ya later." Toot waved.

"See you later." Pixly replied as she walked away to get back to work.

* * *

Everyone soon finished up their food stop and went back into the car so they could get to Clara's fairy tale kingdom.

"Oh, Mike, I'm scared," Clara trembled. "What if something bad happens to us? It will be all my fault."

"How will it be your fault?" Mike asked.

"Because everything is." Foxxy told Mike about Clara.

"Foxxy, I'm sorry," Clara said to her. "I'm just trying to change my racist and homophobic ways."

"You still make things worse when you don't judge others." Foxxy rolled her eyes.

"Would it cheer you up if I got you chicken and waffles?" Clara suggested which just made Mike face-palm.

"What did you fucking say?!" Foxxy glared.

"Not again." Mike groaned.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you would like chicken and waffles," Clara shrugged. "Everybody loves chicken, and everybody loves waffles, so what's wrong with them together?"

Foxxy just narrow her eyes and growled like the fox she was born to be like her mother and sister.

"I don't see what the big deal is..." Clara shrugged. "Oh, well, I guess we better move onto my kingdom, where my b*** Uncle Simon and Princess Wannabe Victoria tried to rule."

" **AND I'M DRIVING, GOT IT?!** " Jo warned the others.

"Awww..." Ed, Dee Dee, Eddy, Duncan, and Wooldoor frowned.

Jo snatched her keys back from Eddy and went to the car to start it before turning down the heavy metal music.

"Aw, Jo, why'd you have to do that?" Duncan asked. "That's my favorite song."

"My car, my rules, my radio, got it?" Jo shook her fist.

"But Jo-" Duncan tried.

" **I SAID GOT IT?!** " Jo glared.

"Fine..." Abby rolled her eyes. "Spoilsport."

* * *

Foxxy looked over at Mike as she couldn't believe that she was Action Girl and the way. She had became a new hero as everyone was talking to each other.

Foxxy then decided to talk to her former adoptive daughter. "Mike, do you remember when you took over my body and I turned into a brand new hero?" she then prompted.

"Of course I do," Mike replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I want to do it again." Foxxy told her.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes, please..." Foxxy nodded.

"I don't know, Mama Foxxy." Mike frowned.

"I don't want to be a burden on anyone anymore, and I don't want you to get hurt." Foxxy begged.

"I'm still not sure." Mike told her.

"Please, honey child?" Foxxy asked.

"Let me think about it, okay?" Mike asked Foxxy. "This is a lot of pressure right now."

"All right, dear, take your time." Foxxy coaxed.

"Thank you, Mama Foxxy." Mike replied.

The two soon hugged each other, both smiling like a true proud mother and daughter, their bond was stronger than any other.

"I love you, Mama Foxxy." Mike said.

"I love you too, baby." Foxxy replied.

They soon continued to drive off while Jo looked more grumpy than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

"Give me that toy!" Captain Hero whined. "I wanna play with it!"

"It's mine!" Dee Dee glared. "Jo! Captain Hero won't give me back my toy!"

Jo tried to ignore them as she concentrated on driving, but her face was slowly turning red.

"That's Dee Dee's toy!" Ed told Captain Hero.

"But I want that toy!" Captain Hero whined louder.

" **JO!** " Ed and Dee Dee cried out.

"Guys, leave Jo alone." Justine told the others since she knew why Jo was so tense.

"He took my toy." Dee Dee pouted.

"But it was my toy in the first place," Captain Hero scowled. "Go get your own!"

"Guys, not now," Justine told them. "Jo's really not in the mood."

"Could you tell him to give me my toy back?" Dee Dee asked.

"It's mine." Captain Hero glared.

Jo just stopped the car as her right eye twitched.

"Why did we stop?" Clara asked. "This is not my kingdom."

Jo soon left the car and slammed the door shut and stormed off since she didn't even want to be here today. Almost everybody just looked to each other, confused.

"What's her problem?" Eddy asked.

"I'll talk to her," Mike told the others. "Excuse me, pardon me."

"OW!" Trent yelped as she had accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Sorry, Trent." Mike told him.

Trent groaned as he rubbed his foot.

"Here, let me take care of that." Brianna soothed Trent.

"Thanks, Bri." Trent smiled.

"You're welcome, Trent." Brianna smiled back.

"Way to go, Wooldoor." Spanky huffed.

"What did I do?" Wooldoor asked.

" _You_ pissed off our driver!" Spanky told him. "You're going to Sockbat Hell for this!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Wooldoor defended. "This is all Captain Hero's fault!"

"I didn't do anything!" Captain Hero whined like a child.

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Mike saw Jo, hiding in the alley, folding her arms and looking angry. "Jo, is something wrong?" she then asked.

"I didn't even wanna come here," Jo told her. "My cramps are killing me, I just wanted to spend the day in the tub."

"That time of the month, huh?" Mike asked as she now understood.

"No, really, do you think?" Jo deadpanned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mike replied.

"Why did you even want me to come?" Jo asked. "You know how everyone can make me mad easily."

"I know, Jo." Mike said.

"I didn't even wanna come here, but you wouldn't shut up about your 'Drawn Together' family," Jo rolled her eyes. "You people always do this to me! Whenever I don't wanna do something, you all just point fingers at me like I'm a bad guy or something!"

"No, Jo, you guys aren't just my friends, you're my family." Mike told her.

"What?" Jo replied.

"You heard me," Mike said. "You guys are my family."

"I don't understand-" Jo began.

"You may be rough and tough on everyone, but you are still my family, and families stick together." Mike told her.

Jo glanced at her before looking away.

"Trust me, I know what a family is like," Mike told her. "I've come a long way since I lived in Mrs. Featherwig's Childrens' Home. Well, it was mostly fun until that creepy and mean old Winslow Nickleby would visit us during Christmas when we wouldn't get adopted, but spend another year in the home."

"You have a family who cares about you, Mazinsky," Jo continued. "I'm just a girl who's not actually a human."

"Jo, I'm not a human either, so it's okay." Mike told her.

"I'm just sick of you people telling me to help people all the time when I wanna do it my way, but whenever I do it differently, suddenly it's a bad thing..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Your way is just plain killing people," Mike replied. "We don't want you to get into any trouble because we all care about you."

"Why don't you stop worrying about me and let me worry about me?" Jo huffed. "I think I know myself better than you all do, and I hate it when you all whine or cry to me with your petty problems or touching my stuff."

"You wanna know why?" Mike asked.

"Why do you guys always come to me anyway?" Jo asked back. "Is it because of my powers or something like that?!"

"I'll tell you." Mike told Jo.

"Fine, go ahead, tell me," Jo rolled her eyes. "It better not be because I'm friends with a billionaire, because that's low for you all, or is it because I'm a werewolf demon?"

"It's not that either." Mike told her.

"This better be good," Jo mumbled. "What is it then?" she then asked.

"The gang looks up to you, Jo," Mike explained. "Like an older sister... Well, those who are younger than you, that is. We need your help, and they always worry about you."

"What a cliché response." Jo deadpanned. "What is this, a no budget crossover fan fiction?"

"Jo..." Mike flattened her eyes. "We just wouldn't know what to do if we didn't have you as our friend."

Jo didn't say anything, but had shadows over her eyes and a tear ran down her face.

"Think about it," Mike told Jo. "We would all be lost without you."

"Jo didn't say anything, but was trying not to cry.

"We love you, Jo," Mike continued. "Like a family."

Jo glanced back to her as she soon couldn't take it and a tear rolled down her left cheek. "Yeah... Whatever..."

Mike smiled and grabbed the jockette and pulled her into a hug.

"This moment never happened." Jo told Mike.

"I won't say anything if you don't want me to." Mike promised.

* * *

The others still waited for Mike and Jo to come back so they could continue on their journey to the fairy tale kingdom.

"Hmm... Burger King Kids' Club..." Toot hummed as she held an old poster. "They look cute enough to eat..." she then blinked nervously before eating the poster like it was food as she was hungry again.

"Hey, guys, we're back." Mike said as she came back into the car with Jo.

"Is everything okay?" Justine asked.

"Don't worry about it." Jo said as she soon went back into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Ooh, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald..." Toot smiled as she took out another fast food poster. "Starring Ronald, The Hamburglar, Birdie the Early Bird, Grimace, and some kid named Tika."

"And look," Clara pointed out. "There's a place called Wendy's."

"We just ate, why are we still talking about food?" Eddy asked.

"So, Clara-" Sky began.

"Princess Clara." The fairy tale princess interrupted.

"Right..." Sky rolled her eyes. "Princess Clara."

"What is it, cousin of Mike?" Clara smiled to the athletic girl.

"How many guards are guarding the castle?" Sky asked.

"Well, a lot, actually, some of them are guarding the front, and from what I hear, Uncle Simon also hired some assassins," Clara replied. "One of them is a new recruit named Sasha."

Jo's eyes widened as she remembered that name.

"Are these guards animals?" Sky asked Clara. "'Cuz, I know how you Disney princesses are with animal friends."

"Mostly rhino guards." Clara nodded.

" _Sasha_..." Jo growled as they talked.

"Who's Sasha anyway?" Eddy asked.

"A werewolf demon, just like me." Jo sneered as her teeth became fangs and her eyes tured red.

"A friend of yours, I assume?" Justin scoffed with a small smirk.

"Heh, very funny." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Another werewolf demon?" Double D asked. "But that's impossible! You're the only one!"

Jo glanced at him in silent deadpan.

"Sorry, that's a poor choice of words." Double D realized what he said was a wrong thing to say.

"So, who is she, Jo?" Sammy asked.

"My mother and her aunt knew each other in high school," Jo began to explain. "They were a lot like Sabrina and Cassandra, but Sasha's aunt was a sorceress inside of her like when Naruto and Irma's dad sealed the nine-tailed fox demon inside of them."

"A sorceress werewolf demon?" Mike asked. "Wow, and I thought I saw it all like Skips down at Cartoon Network Park."

"Well, actually, Sasha's aunt sealed the werewolf demon gene into Sasha." Jo clarified.

"Ohh." Everyone else said, now understanding.

"But you can take her on, right, Jo?" Eddy asked.

"That's just what I have to find out," Jo sneered as she gripped the steering wheel. "She's been a thorn in my side since I found out about her."

"And we can help you take her on, no sweat." Eddy promised.

"We'll see, Shrimp, we'll see..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"So, um, do you know who Sasha's aunt's name is?" Justine asked her girlfriend.

"Does the name Evil-Lyn mean anything to anybody?" Jo replied.

"The evil sorceress who works for Skeletor and one of the many arch enemies of He-Man!" Ed gasped.

"He's right, you know." Dee Dee added of course agreeing with her boyfriend.

"Well, that's her," Jo told the others. "Not sure who could be worse. Evil-Lyn or Sasha."

"He-Man, huh?" Captain Hero asked.

"Do you know him, Captain Hero?" Clara asked.

"Of course I do," Captain Hero chuckled. "We used to hang out together in Superhero School."

Everyone minus Ed, Dee Dee, and Wooldoor gave him a deadpan look.

"Okay, I used to date his twin sister!" Captain Hero soon admitted.

"When you say you dated her do you mean a real date like dinner, spending time together, and kissing good night or you knocked her out and handcuffed her against her will?" Mike asked.

"No, a real date, see for yourself with her fully conscious!" Captain Hero glared as he brought out a photograph of him with She-Ra.

"Aww~" Dee Dee smiled. "You two look so cute together~"

"Yes, we had the best moments of my life," Captain Hero smiled back. "We went out together for about two years."

"Well, I'll be, she's actually awake and having fun with ya, Hero," Mike told the superhero. "What happened?"

Captain Hero didn't say anything as his lip quivered and started to cry, covering his face with his hands.

"There, there, it's okay," Sky patted his back. "Just let it all out."

"Why did you tell him that?" Mike muttered.

Captain Hero soon cried loudly. Jo turned up the music she liked as she didn't want to hear Captain Hero's weeping.

" **I MISS HER!** " Captain Hero wailed.

"Mike, he's your uncle, do something about this!" Duncan exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do about it?!" Mike replied.

"Make him quit crying about She-Ra!" Eddy told her.

Captain Hero was still crying as he heard that name.

"Captain Hero, calm down, it'll be okay." Mike shrugged to the others.

"No, it's not!" Captain Hero cried out.

"Captain Hero, listen to me, and only me, okay?" Sky told the superhero. "I've been down that route you've gone through; I lost two relationships."

"Well, technically, you didn't tell Dave that you already had a boyfriend." Duncan pointed out.

Sky turned around and narrowed her eyes at the delinquent.

"Just stating the facts." Duncan shrugged in defense.

"Anyway, as I was saying..." Sky rolled her eyes. "Captain Hero, it's not all bad."

"Yes, it is!" Captain Hero whined like a child. "Ever since I lost She-Ra, I didn't know who else to go to, I've tried to replace her so I could be happy like I was with her again! I've been to other galaxies, planets, and even universes! Did you know in about 700 years, there'll be descendants of the Looney Tunes who will be superheroes for the world with a sexy boss lady with a short temper around stupid men?"

"Have you ever tried going back to She-Ra and talking to her?" Sky suggested.

"I just get so scared and nervous..." Captain Hero rubbed his arm nervously. "I mean, I made a pact back with another superhero about our marriage."

"Right..." Mike memorized. "Unusually Flexible Girl."

"Until she cheated on me and slept with you, Mike!" Captain Hero glared at her.

"I didn't even want her!" Mike defended. "She was crazy!"

"Sure, like you didn't mean to sleep with my 'special needs' cousin." Clara glared slightly to Mike.

"Whoa, you slept with two chicks?" Duncan asked. "Mike, you sly dog you, does Lil know about this?"

"Yes," Mike muttered. "We tell each other everything."

Duncan laughed at that.

"What are you laughing at, Stud Can?" Mike snorted.

"Heh, good one." Jo smirked.

"Thanks." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Eh, nothing." Duncan smiled innocently.

"Nothing, huh?" Mike asked. "I guess Dusk doesn't know that you once had a thing with Courtney."

"And Gwen." Abby added.

Eddy then laughed at Duncan.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Eddy," Mike warned her ex. "Does Frida know about you having a thing with Nazz and Cornelia?"

Eddy soon stopped.

"Anyway, Duncan, what were you laughing at?" Mike demanded.

"It's pretty funny," Duncan explained. "You could probably be the next Playboy with a mansion and a million dollars just like Bruce Wayne."

"Uh, no." Mike muttered.

"Grow up." Abby rolled her eyes at her brother.

"All right, it was just a joke, calm down." Duncan replied.


	4. Chapter 4

They drove for a good while, but soon stopped to take a quick rest stop.

"Oh, Clara, you must tell me about your kingdom~" Lu smiled up to the actual fairy tale princess.

"Oh, it's a magical place," Clara told her. "You know, just like any other Disney princess would live in."

"I'd love to see that." Lu smiled.

"It's absolutely beautiful and magnificent." Clara smiled back.

"I love your friend, Mike." Lu told the tomboy.

"I figured you guys would hit it off." Mike chuckled.

"So, Mike tells me that you're dating a superhero." Captain Hero said to Justin.

"Yeah," Justin replied. "Her name's Jayna."

"Jayna, huh?" Captain Hero smirked. "In my language that means 'sexy'."

"Does it?" Justin deadpanned.

"Oh, I don't know," Captain Hero groaned. "I was supposed to be sent into the sun at birth."

"Wait, Jayna?" Spanky asked. "As in, Jayna from the Wonder Twins?"

"Yeah?" Justin replied.

"Zan's sister?" Spanky continued.

"What about her?" Justin asked the pig.

"I heard that she's pretty hot, just like Kala from the Volcano Twins," Spanky smirked. "Oh, man, I'd give anything to have a three-way with those two~"

"You just wanted to talk about doing disgusting stuff with my girlfriend to my face?" Justin complained.

"But then again, your sister's pretty hot," Spanky continued. "I would love to sleep with her solo."

"I'm sitting right here." Justine warned Spanky.

"And that's my sister you're talking about," Justin added firmly. "And I don't take anything kindly to anyone who talks about my little sister like that."

"Honesty is the best policy." Spanky shrugged.

"I thought pigs were smart." Justine glared.

"I dropped out of college," Spanky replied before looking into the fourth wall. "Still think college is cool?"

Justin and Justine merely rolled their eyes about Spanky's behavior.

"Sis, I'm really hungry," Justin grinned at first. "I could go for some pork chops."

Spanky's eyes widened after hearing those two words.

"Yeah, me too, maybe some bacon and sausage to go with it." Justine smirked.

Spanky bit his nails nervously.

"And the best one of all." Justin replied.

"HAM!" Justin and Justine then grinned evilly at the pig.

Spanky yelled out and soon ran out of the car in a panic. " **LEAVE ME ALONE, I GOT A WIFE AND KIDS!** "

"Ed, don't get Spanky." Mike stated.

"Okie dokie, Mike!" Ed said as he then got out of the car and grabbed Spanky. "Got him, Mike, do I get that cookie now?"

Mike reached into her plastic bag and gave him a cookie.

"Yes!" Ed cheered and then ate the cookie happily.

"Mike, save your Uncle Spanky from Justin and Justine," The perverted pig told the tomboy. "They are gonna cook me up just like my uncle!"

"You did the time, now you have to do the crime." Mike warned Spanky.

"Mike, whose side are you on?" Spanky complained.

"Nobody's, Spanky." Mike replied.

"Ahem!" Spanky cleared his throat with a glare.

"I mean Uncle Spanky." Mike corrected herself.

"SO HELP ME!" Spanky told her.

"I'm on nobody's side, you're on your own." Mike replied.

"Aww..." Spanky frowned.

"Maybe you could apologize to the twins, and maybe they won't cook you for dinner." Mike suggested.

"I NEVER APOLOGIZE!" Spanky glared. "I'm sorry, but that's how I am!"

"Spanky, you just said you were sorry." Mike pointed out.

"Aw, goddammit!" Spanky complained.

Mike just rolled her eyes with a weary sigh.

It took a while, but they managed to get to the Kingdom.

"There it is," Clara pointed out for everyone. "There's my kingdom."

"Wow, this is the most beautiful place ever." Lu marveled.

"Thank you, Lu, that means a lot to me." Clara smiled.

* * *

Everyone soon came out of the car and came up to the shimmering and glittering pink castle which belonged to Princess Clara and her family. June looked around at the villagers who looked very poor, were hungry, and some were homeless.

"Poor villagers." Ashlyn commented.

"They've always been like that after Uncle Simon took my father's throne." Clara told the others.

Justin looked over and saw a little girl who was digging through the trash for some food.

"Oh, look at that poor girl..." Justin frowned as he came toward the orphaned girl. "She reminds me of the orphan girl in All Dogs go to Heaven."

The little girl gasps as soon as she saw the teen and hid behind the trash can.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Justin soothed the little girl.

The little girl whimpered and peaked her head behind the trash can.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Justin told the scared little girl.

The little girl slowly came behind the trash can, but was still scared.

"What's your name?" Justin asked in a friendly tone.

The little girl didn't say anything since, of course, didn't know who these strangers were.

"Hey, we're talking to you, so you better answer us!" Lu demanded.

The little girl whimpered in fear.

"Lu, don't talk to her like that, can't you see she's scared to death?" Mike scolded the island girl.

"Well, she should've answered us!" Lu glared.

"Alexa." The little girl uttered out.

"What did you say, honey?" Justin asked softly.

"My name is Alexa." The little girl replied.

"Alexa," Justin repeated. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you," Alexa replied until she looked over at the fairy tale princess and gasped. "Princess Clara! It's so good to see you again."

"Friend of yours, Clara?" Toot asked Clara about the little girl.

"My mother and I always helped out Alexa and her family," Clara explained. "Speaking of which, Alexa, where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Alexa sniffled and cried. "King Simon had them killed."

"Oh, no, he didn't." Clara narrowed her eyes.

Alexa nodded.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Justin told the now orphaned little girl. "But we're going to stop this king, no matter what it takes."

Alexa sniffed and hugged Justin while crying.

* * *

Clara soon led the others to the entrance of her kingdom only to be stopped by the rhino guards.

"Halt!" A rhino guard demanded as he stopped them. "State your business."

"I'm Princess Clara, and I demand that you let me in." Clara demanded.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, this is Princess Victoria's castle." The rhino guard told the former reality TV celebrity.

"She's just a Mary Sue, I'm the real princess," Clara replied. "If you don't let me in, then I'm gonna rip your balls off and make you eat them!"

"You have one more chance to leave peacefully before I stab your heart and eat it for a meal." The rhino guard glared as he held out his ax.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my Uncle Simon!" Clara glared back.

"Do you have an appointment?" The rhino guard sneered. "I didn't think so, now SCRAM!"

"I don't think so," Mike sneered back. "You will let us in or else our friend will have to deal with you."

"A friend of yours, eh?" The rhino guard scoffed.

"Jo, if you would, please?" Mike requested.

Jo didn't come.

"Jo?" Mike turned her head.

Justine and Jo soon came over.

"Sorry about that, she needed a quick back rub," Justine smiled. "She was having more issues with her cramps."

"All right, what's the emergency?" Jo glared to Mike slightly.

"This guard won't let us in," Mike told the jockette. "How's about you show him what will happen if he doesn't let us in?"

"It will be my pleasure, Mazinsky." Jo accepted.

"I said get lost or I will have your head!" The rhino guard demanded.

Jo didn't say anything, but grabbed the ax and break it in half and threw it in the water.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it?" The rhino glared as he then got into a fighting stance. "Well, bring it on, Blondie, bring it on!"

"My prey..." Jo snarled toward the rhino guard as her eyes turned red as her claws and fangs popped out.

"Um, what?" The rhino guard asked.

"You deaf and stupid?" Jo huffed.

"Go, Jo!" Eddy jeered.

"What's your name?" The rhino guard demanded.

"My name is Jo Elliot, and you, my friend, are **_MY_ PREY!**" Jo grinned before she ended that sentence in a demonic voice. She then tackles the rhino guard and everyone minus the shy beauty winced as what the jockette had done.

"Isn't she amazing?" Justine swooned.

Jo snarled as the rhino guard was knocked out, groaning in pain.

"Oh, my, did you have to do that?" Clara asked Jo.

"You have a better way?" Jo deadpanned to the fairy tale princess.

Clara stopped for a minute, thinking about it. "Good point."

"Come on, guys, let's go." Mike told the others.

* * *

They soon came through the castle entrance, but they were being watched through a crystal ball in Clara's evil step-mothrr's room. "So, they have entered the castle, hmm? Well, they won't last long..."

"Is there anything I can do, Queen Anemia?" A teenage girl with long black hair in a blue body suit with a lighter blue cape, black gloves, and black boots came to the wicked woman as she served her and would do anything for her honor.

"Go after them, but be mysterious about it." Queen Anemia told the girl.

"It shall be done, mi'lady." The teenage girl bowed before she turned into a shadow and vanished into thin air.

"Clara, you just dug your own grave." Queen Anemia smirked about her step-daughter.

* * *

Clara kept leading the others into the castle since this was her home after all.

"Have you guys noticed that there aren't any traps or other guards yet?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

"It's quiet," Dee Dee replied. "Too quiet."

"And it's wet," Ed added. "Too wet."

"Guys, I think we might be in for something." Dee Dee warned the others.

"Dee Dee, you sound so serious." Mike said to her ballerina friend.

"I know," Dee Dee nodded. "This is very big. Peepers and Koosy warned me about this one day when my imagination was going to be taken over by Hookocho."

"Uh, Peepers?" Spanky asked.

"Koosy?" Captain Hero added.

"Hooko, what?" Toot concluded.

"You guys just don't understand." Dee Dee pouted.

"Dee Dee, it's okay, they don't know," Mike soothed her ballerina friend. "Not everybody can know a Koosalagoopagoop like you," she then whispered to the others about who Koosy was. "Her imaginary friend."

"I had an imaginary friend once, but he died when I was little," Wooldoor randomly stated. "Oh, Lizard, I miss you."

Jo's eyes widened as she sensed something and growled while protectively standing in front of the group.

"Are you okay, Jo?" Duncan asked. "You look edgy."

"Someone is here..." Jo narrowed. "Someone in specific..."

Captain Hero could only gulp in fear.

"You guys smell that?" Jo asked the others.

"Yeah, it smells like another wolf." Foxxy nodded.

"That's what I thought," Jo glared. "All right, who's out there?"

* * *

A shadow soon first appeared like a shadowbender before it morphed into a certain girl.

"Sasha Lyn!" Jo glared at the girl.

"Hello, Mary Josephine." The girl smirked.

"That's Sasha?!" Eddy asked. "Man, she's pretty hot."

"Focus, Eddy!" Mike snapped.

"Sorry, Mike." Eddy muttered.

"Long time no see, Jo," Sasha smirked. "I see you're what the mangier mutt dragged in from your mother's side of the family."

Jo snarled as her eyes turned red and fangs popped out.

"Where is your mother these days?" Sasha mocked Jo. "Does she look like a mangy mutt like you?"

"You better stop talking before I rip our your throat." Jo threatened Sasha.

"I'd like to see you try if you can, because you're weak just like your mother." Sasha taunted.

"Everybody stay behind me," Jo demanded. "I'll handle this wannabe werewolf demon bitch."

"Come on, Jo, let us help you." Eddy told the jockette.

"No, this is my fight, not yours." Jo replied as she made a force-field to protect the others.

"What the hell?!" Duncan asked.

"Now stand back." Jo told them as she approached Sasha.

Sasha grinned, showing her fangs.

"If necessary, I may have to use his power." Jo decided.

"His pow-" June was about to repeat until she realized exactly what Jo was talking about. "Jo, wait, you can't do that, what if you can't control it?!"

"That's just a risk I might have to take." Jo told the Te Xuan Ze.

"If it comes down to that, then you must do what you have to." Mike allowed.

"Huh?!" Everyone, minus, the Drawn Together gang asked out of shock.

"Guys, just let her do what she has to do!" Mike told the others.

"But Mike, you know how she gets when she uses that power!" Eddy reminded.

"I know, but it's her choice, not ours." Mike told him.

"Be careful, Jo." Justine whispered.

Jo soon began to channel the power that the others warned her which was dangerous as Sasha smirked toward her.

* * *

 ** _Inside of Jo's mind..._**

Jo walked over to a wall and certain four red eyes appeared.

"What do you want, my dear niece?" Trigon asked.

"You know what I want," Jo told her demonic uncle. "I want the power against the niece of Evil-Lyn from Eternia."

"And why should I do that?" Trigon snarled. "You and my daughter sealed me so that I could never escape from this wretched place!"

"You're damn right, but I can't believe myself for even coming to you for help," Jo replied. "Give me the power, and you better not take over me like you did the last time!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do if I do?" Trigon smirked darkly to his niece.

"Then I will kill you myself," Jo threatened. "I don't care whether you're family or not."

'I'd like to see you try," Trigon huffed. "But, I will carry out your request."

"Thank you." Jo glowered to her demon uncle.

Trigon soon conjured up a molten and smoked sphere in his hands and soon threw it towards Jo to give her the power that she would need. "You had better be grateful." he then told her.

* * *

 ** _Back in the kingdom..._**

Jo just stood there, not doing anything, but Sasha grinned, showing her fangs and claws popped out along with beady red eyes. Jo soon blinked and came back with a glare towards Sasha.

"This is it." June told the others.

"What?" Ling-Ling asked. "What is it?"

"The power of her uncle: Trigon the Terrible." June told the battle monster.

The Drawn Together gang soon gasped in fear.

"No, not him." Captain Hero trembled.

Jo raised her arms and demonic shadows surrounded her, changing her. Everyone shielded their eyes and opened their eyes again and gasps. Jo's outfit changed into a black outfit with a red cloak, her eyes were red, and she grinned with her fangs and claws were very sharp.

"Nice outfit," Sasha smirked. "You know this isn't a fashion show, right?"

"You're the fashion victim." Jo huffed to Sasha.

"Shall we get started?" Sasha asked.

Jo grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Let's get it on then," Sasha smirked. "I look forward to your downfall."

"I look forward to ripping you piece-by-piece." Jo retorted.

And with that, Jo and Sasha went to fight against each other.

"Come on, Jo, you can do it," Justine hoped. "I believe in you."

"Just give up, Mary Josephine," Sasha huffed. "You will never beat me."

* * *

Queen Anemia glowered with an evil grin as she watched this over her crystal ball. "Hmm... I wonder if I shall send my own daughters after 'sweet precious little Princess Clara'~... Maybe I should..."

Queen Anemia looked at her crystal ball and saw Clara was hugging Mike in fright.

"It's okay, Clara, it's okay." Mike told the fairy tale princess.

* * *

Soon enough, Queen Anemia's daughters were both mocking Clara until they got into a fight with each other, being sisters and all.

"Syphilis! Gonorrhea! Knock it off!" Queen Anemia glared to her birth daughters.

"Sorry, Mother..." The evil step-sisters murmured, acting like Anastasia and Drizella from Cinderella.

"I have a mission for you two." Queen Anemia told her daughters.

"What is it, Mother?" Gonorrhea asked.

"I want you to capture your dear, sweet, step-sister, Clara." Queen Anemia commanded.

"Of course, Mother, what ever you say." Syphilis smirked innocently.

"What should we do about the Drawn Together gang though?" Gonorrhea asked. "Especially that Mike Mazinsky, she seems very protective of her."

"She's right, Mother," Syphilis added. "There's no way we could possibly pass them with protecting Clara."

"You leave that to me," Queen Anemia replied. "Now, go do as I say."

"Yes, Mother." Syphilis and Gonorrhea obeyed.

"Good girls..." Queen Anemia smirked. "And don't forget to tell them my ultimate heinous crime for Clara."

"You're gonna prevent her from ever having children?" Syphilis asked.

"No, I changed the WiFi password!" Queen Anemia replied before laughing wickedly.

The evil two step-sisters left to do their mission. Queen Anemia took out her staff and the staff glowed as she was going to use the hypnosis on Mike and the Drawn Together gang.

"Listen to me, Drawn Together gang, especially you, Mike Mazinsky," Queen Anemia glared. "You will serve me from now on and destroy anyone who stands in your way!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, Mike, I've never been more scared of anything in all my life than that time you showed me The Princess and the Frog." Clara trembled as she grabbed onto her brunette hair in a panic.

"Don't worry, everything will be-" Mike was about to reassure until her eyes suddenly went blank.

"Mike, what's wrong with you?" Toot asked. "You look really-" Her eyes soon turned blank as well.

Everyone else looked blank.

"I know, I should just keep calm..." Clara took a deep breath. "Oh, I swear, life seemed so much more simple in the old days, but I'm really glad you're here, Mike. You're really my best friend, and I love you... Of course not in the gay kind of way since I'm supposed to marry my Prince Charming in the future, but there's always hope for you and that cute Lillian DeVille."

"You guys, there's something wrong with Mike, Toot, Xandir, Foxxy, Ling-Ling, Captain Hero, Wooldoor, and Spanky." June told the others.

"I only obey Queen Anemia." Mike droned.

"What?" Clara asked Mike. "What did you say?!"

"We only obey Queen Anemia..." Foxxy droned. "And them's ain't yo Funyuns, they's Foxxy's Funyuns."

"Oooooh, I think they're hypnotized." Dee Dee pointed out.

"Bring Princess Clara to her step-sisters, and make sure that those other brats don't stand in our way." Queen Anemia's voice commanded.

"Yes, Queen Anemia." Mike and the Drawn Together gang droned.

"Queen Anemia?" Clara repeated. "Oh, no, my evil step-mother! Get back, all of you!"

Spanky, Wooldoor, Toot, Xandir, Captain Hero, Foxxy, and even Ling-Ling glared at the fairy tale princess as they came toward her. The Eds then stood in front of the fairy tale princess to protect her.

"Don't worry, Clara, we're still here," Eddy soothed. "Okay, boys, remember the plan?"

"We never came up with a plan... Hmm, let's see... Two..." Double D said before mumbling something under his breath and his eyes widened. "Wait, where's Mike?!"

Mike came up behind Clara to grab a hold of her.

"You guys, help me, please!" Clara screamed.

Mike took Clara's hands and put them behind her back as she came toward the force-field and soon broke it down while Jo and Sasha fought each other.

Sky grabbed hold of her cousin and did a swift kick, knocking her down. "Sorry, Mike, I had to," she then told her cousin before looking to the fairy tale princess. "Come on, Clara, let's go."

"But what about them?!" Clara asked as her Drawn Together housemates glared and were about to ambush her.

"Oh, shit!" Eddy gasped.

Xandir and Toot were going after her.

Justin and Justine looked at each other and nodded. "Volcano Twin powers activate!" they then chanted together.

There was soon a lava like glow around the twins so they could transform into their superhero identities. Xandir pulled out his sword and Toot cracked her knuckles. Captain Hero actually looked serious for a change. Ling-Ling glowered as yellow spikes came out from his back while he engaged his own battle mode. Wooldoor and Spanky pulled out guns. Foxxy snarled as did Mike, her red eyes and fangs popped out and claws as well. Clara whimpered and backed up in fear from her now ex-friends.

Abby then morphed into a dragon. She swung her tail at them, knocking them on the ground and Duncan punched the ground and rocks trapped their legs so they couldn't move.

"Something is not right..." Sammy said to herself. "I'm not sure what it is, but this can't be normal for the Drawn Together group, especially your cousin, Sky."

"I know," Sky agreed. "So, do you think that Supergirl and Knight Wolf should show up?"

"Good idea." Sammy agreed.

The two then looked around and soon changed into their own superhero outfits to help save the day.

"Let's get you out of here." Duncan said as he put Clara over his shoulder.

"But what about your friend Jo?" Clara asked.

"She'll be fine." Duncan told the fairy tale princess.

Duncan put Clara on Abby's dragon back and joined with her. "Let's go, Abby." he then told his sister.

"Right." Abby replied.

Duncan nodded to his sister. Abby soon spread out her dragon wings and flapped them so they could fly off. Mike broke off the rocks and looked up at the sky and growled as she changed into her superhero alter ego Action Girl and flew after them.

"Do you fly often, Abby?" Clara asked the shape-shifting girl.

"First time as a dragon actually, so hold on tight." Abby replied.

"Wait, **WHAT?!** " Clara's eyes widened nervously.

Duncan's cell phone rang and it was Eddy and he answered the phone.

 ** _'Duncan, watch out,'_** Eddy warned. **_'Mike just turned into Action Girl, and she's on your tail! No pun intended.'_**

Duncan turned around to see Mike coming right behind them with hate in her eyes.

"Oh, she's after us!" Clara panicked. "My step-mother had to had put a spell on her and the others."

"Get the princess!" Mike called out.

Trent was on his guitar, riding it like a hoverboard with Brianna on it as well.

"Whoa, Elvis, how'd you get your guitar to do that?" Duncan asked.

"No time to explain," Trent replied. "Quick, Clara, jump onto my guitar!"

"But what if I don't make it?!" Clara asked.

"Trust me, you will, I won't let anything bad happen to you!" Trent promised.

Clara hesitated at first, and took a deep breath before jumping onto the guitar. Trent took a hold and Clara to safety.

"This is incredible." Clara said in surprise about the flying guitar.

"I thought so too when I first saw him do it." Brianna replied.

Clara grabbed a hold of Trent so she wouldn't fall and looked behind her and gasps. "CAPTAIN HERO!"

"Like a boxing match between a 12-year-old girl and a donkey, **I'M GOING TO KICK A PRISSY GIRL'S ASS!** " Captain Hero glared.

"Hang on, girls, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Trent warned Clara and Brianna.

Brianna and Clara held onto each other as Trent rode them away to safety. Mike flew up in front the teens and the fairy tale princess.

"We're trapped!" Clara panicked.

"Aw, crap," Brianna frowned. "Now what do we do, Trent? We're surrounded!"

"Bring us the princess!" Mike demanded.

"Sorry, Mike, or Action Girl, but I have to do this." Trent said as he pulled out another guitar and pulled on the strings to make a sound-wave.

Mike covered her ears, since she was a wolf, they were super sensitive and that made it worse.

* * *

Trent then continued to fly away from the superheroes with Brianna and Clara which made Captain Hero crash into Mike by accident. "Sorry, Mike, I had to!" he then called out.

Mike snarled and made shadows appear to get the trio.

"Trent, the shadows are coming after us!" Brianna told her boyfriend.

"Aw, crap!" Trent groaned.

"Let me protect Princess Clara." Supergirl said as she flew by them.

"Supergirl!" Brianna called out.

"Sorry about this, Clara." Trent said as he carried the fairy tale princess in his arms.

"It's Princess-" Clara was about to correct until she screamed as Trent threw her in the air.

Supergirl then caught Clara in her arms and flew off with her. "Thanks, Trent!"

"No problem!" Trent called back.

"Are you okay?" Supergirl asked the princess.

"I think so, but Captain Hero is right behind you!" Clara replied.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional." Supergirl smiled down to Princess Clara.

Captain Hero snarled as he came up right behind Supergirl so he could nab Clara for Queen Anemia.

"Supergirl, he's getting closer to us!" Clara panicked.

"He's no match for the Girl of Steel." Supergirl promised.

Captain Hero growled and shot heat vision from his eyes at the two girls. Supergirl flew high up in the air avoiding the heat vision, placing Clara in a tree branch right now and then zipped toward Captain Hero to beat him up. Foxxy began to climb up the tree like a wild fox while growling at Princess Clara. Clara then gasped at that as she looked down. Foxxy was then hit by a rock and she glared to see who was responsible.

* * *

"Leave her alone, you animal!" Lu glared.

Foxxy growled, showing her fangs and walks towards the island princess, licking her lips.

"Uh-oh." Lu said nervously.

Foxxy soon chased after Lu which made the island girl scream for her life.

" **LANCELOT, SAVE YOUR PRINCESS LU!** " Lu commanded.

Lancelot was going to help his owner, but bumped into Ling-Ling who growled and yellow spikes appeared.

"Ling-Ling challenge you!" Ling-Ling glared to the land turtle.

Lancelot screamed and hid inside of his shell.

* * *

Clara was worried for everyone trying to protect her she got up and the tree branch cracked, then she fell out of the tree landed in Xandir's arms.

"Thanks, Xandir," Clara said in relief before doing a double take. "Wait, Xandir?!"

Syphilis and Gonorrhea just laughed at their step-sister's misfortune.

"Bring her to us." Syphilis demanded.

Xandir nodded and still carried the fairy tale princess to her evil step-sisters.

"Oh, no, it's you two!" Clara frowned to her step-sisters.

"That's right, Clara, it's us~" Gonorrhea mocked. "This will make you pay for being the most beautiful girl at the ball and winning the obviously gay Prince Charming."

"That wasn't me, that was Cinderella." Clara narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever," Gonorrhea replied. "Mother will be pleased to see you again."

"You guys come with us, and bring our prisoners." Syphilis told Mike and the Drawn Together gang.

"Yes, we will." Mike and the Drawn Together gang said in a hypnotic trance.

Xandir held Clara good and tight as they came into the fairy tale castle to bring her to Queen Anemia. Mike grabbed a hold of Dee Dee and June, Captain Hero grabbed Supergirl, Brianna, Trent, Duncan, and Abby, Foxxy grabbed Lu, Ashlyn, Justin, and Justine, Wooldoor and Spanky got the Eds while Ling-Ling grabbed Lancelot.

"Damn it," Ashlyn groaned. "It's still day time, so I can't turn into a gargoyle."

"Too bad you can't manipulate that ability no matter what day it is," Lu said to Ashlyn. "At least you have powers. My dreams was always to become La Island Princessa to help fight alongside El Tigre in Nicktropolis~..." she then sighed dreamily about her boyfriend.

"Wait a minute, there's still two missing," Syphilis stated. "Where are they?"

"Like we're going to tell you." Justine replied after spitting in her face.

Syphilis winced and glared. "Have it your way, we'll just have to use our instruments of torture."

"We've got to get Jo and Sky, but how-" June began.

"Leave that to me and my brother," Justine told her before glaring at the evil sisters. "Hey, step-witches!"

"Huh?" Gonorrhea asked.

"See ya!" Justin smirked as he and Justine teleported out of the sex symbol and the fox hybrid human woman's arms.

"How? What? **GET THEM!** " Syphilis snapped.

Toot nodded and chased after the superhero twins.


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa, she's pretty fast with those stubby legs." Justin commented.

"Well, at least she's not a werewolf." Justine commented.

"Oh, don't jinx it." Justin warned his twin sister.

"Don't worry, I'm not jinxing it," Justine promised. "She's not really a werewolf so we're fine."

Toot snarled as she came faster and faster like she was chasing after the Wiener Mobile.

"Fly!" Justine cried out.

Justin and Justine flew up in the air so the sex symbol wouldn't get them. Toot watched them fly only to fall into the moat around the castle and gators grabbed her and pulled her down under the water and there was soon a pool of blood shown on the surface.

"Oh, no." Justin said at first.

Toot raises up from the water, eating the gator.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised," Justine said. "Mike did say that she was an omnivore."

"Come on, we gotta get Jo and Sky." Justin reminded her.

"Right." Justine nodded.

"Question is, where is Sky?" Justin wondered.

"I don't know, but we better find her, and fast." Justine replied.

* * *

In the castle, Mike and the Drawn Together gang took the group to see Queen Anemia.

"Mike, it's us, we're your friends," June told her best friend. "You don't want to do this."

"I only obey Queen Anemia." Mike told her best friend.

"No, you don't, you're your own person," June replied. "You don't have to have anybody controlling you."

"I only obey Queen Anemia." Mike told June.

"Xandir, please, let me go, you're being controlled!" Clara begged to the video game character.

"I only obey Queen Anemia." Xandir told Clara.

"Don't you remember who you are?" Clara asked. "Not her servant!"

"I only obey Queen Anemia." Xandir repeated.

"They won't listen to us," June frowned. "Not even Mike, and she's my best friend... Mike and Dee Dee are my good friends... Well, next to Roger, Ophelia, and Jody, but Mike and Dee Dee were there when I discovered my special abilities while at Ah-Mah's house with my brothers when I was a little kid."

"I'm sorry," Clara sulked. "This is all my fault."

"You couldn't help it." June soothed her.

"Ah, Clarice, look at how much you've grown," Queen Anemia smirked to her step-daughter. "You look just like your mother."

"Release my friends, you bitch," Clara demanded. "It's me that you want!"

"No, I don't think I will, besides, this'll just help add to your suffering which your 'father' and I would love to see," Queen Anemia smirked, using air quote since King Simon wasn't actually her father despite claiming to be. "Once you're gone, Princess Victoria will be on top of the world with us. She does exactly what I tell her, that's what I programmed her to do, unlike you, you little slut!"

"Programmed her?" Clara asked.

"Of course, with a little help..." Queen Anemia smirked.

The assistant for Queen Anemia revealed to be Toot's cousin they all met at Burger King, only she was forced to help and actually wasn't evil.

" **PIXLY?!** " Everyone asked out of shock at the sudden plot twist.

"Pixly?!" June asked. "But why?"

"I'm sorry, June, I don't want to, but I have no choice." Pixly told the Te Xuan Ze.

"SILENCE!" Queen Anemia snapped at the Pixel Chick. "I didn't say you could speak."

"Toot!" Pixly gasped as she soon ran over to her favorite cousin. "Oh, Toot, what has she done to you?"

"I only obey Queen Anemia..." Toot droned. "Pass the Mrs. Buttersworth."

"Bring her back now!" Pixly demanded to the evil queen.

"No, you see, our best soldier is going to make them become demons who will kill anyone who stands in their way," Queen Anemia replied. "Isn't that right, Sasha?"

"Yes, my queen." Sasha replied as she came over with cuts and bruises.

"NO!" Pixly yelped.

"YES," Queen Anemia glared to Pixly. "You should've stayed with that nuisance of a giraffe that you and the other Toys R Us freaks belong."

"I won't let you!" Pixly cried out.

"Sasha, deal with this insubordinate." Queen Anemia demanded.

"Yes, Your Highness." Sasha replied before she then grabbed Pixly and took her away.

"TOOT, HELP ME!" Pixly cried out. "TOOT, PLEASE!"

"I only obey Queen Anemia." Toot droned though a tear seemed to roll down her left cheek as Pixly was being taken away by Sasha.

"Toooot!" Pixly cried out before she was never heard again.

"I am going to kill you, you bitch," Abby growled as she then ran over to the queen, but Mike blocked her way. "Get out of my way, Mazinsky."

"I only obey Queen Anemia." Mike droned.

"Take them to the dungeon and make sure that there is plenty of Kryptonite for our little Supergirl." Queen Anemia demanded.

The others were soon taken away as commanded by Queen Anemia.

"No, don't, please, you can't do this to me!" Clara cried only to be shut out.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with the Volcano Twins..._**

"I wonder how we're going to find Jo and Sky?" Justin wondered.

"There must be something we can do." Justine replied.

Soon enough, they were visited by their goddess ancestor.

"Hello, my children," Pele smiled to the teenage twins. "I sensed some trouble you two might be in?"

"We need to find Jo and Sky, but we don't know where they could be." Justine informed.

"They shouldn't be too hard to find." Pele told her descendants.

"Can you help us?" Justin asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Pele nodded.

"Thanks, Pele." Justin and Justine smiled.

"What's family for?" Pele smiled back.

"Look, everyone, it's those masked vigilantes!" A villager called out.

"I think we found your friends," Pele giggled. "I used to use a certain spell so I could see the handsome mortal, Lohi'au."

"Thank you so much, Pele," Justine said. "We really appreciate this."

"Of course, dears, remember, I never far away." Pele smiled before she vanished.

Justin and Justine nodded to each other and soon went to Sky who wasn't too far away from them now.

"Look, it's those masked vigilantes," An old woman pointed to the twins. "Our prayers have been answered."

"Uh, hi..." Justin blinked at the villagers.

"What are your names?" An old man asked.

"I'm Kala, and this is my twin brother, Arceus," Justine introduced. "We're The Volcano Twins."

"Kala and Arceus... What heroic names for the best heroes our land could ever receive." The old man sounded blessed.

"You are going to save our land, right?" A little boy asked.

"Well, we can always try, right, Bro?" Kala winked.

"Um, right, Sis," Arceus smiled to his twin sister. "We won't fail you villagers of... Uh.. Whatever land you live in."

"Not to mention that we're also helping Princess Clara." Kala added.

The villagers gasped at the name.

"Princess Clara is back," An old woman said. "That means that our home is saved."

"Sorry, we have to look for someone right now, but don't worry, we'll be here for a good while." Kala told the villagers before going with Arecus to go find Sky AKA Knight Wolf.

"Hello? Sky?" Kala called out. "Where are you? We need you."

"Sky, it's us!" Arceus joined his sister.

"Uh-oh," Kala gasped. "Bro, watch out."

"Why?" Arceus asked her.

Kala points in the sky. Mike was in her superhero alter ego, looking for them. The twin soon hid behind a pillar together. Mike narrowed her eyes as she looked all around for the others in Action Girl mode. Kala and Arceus looked at each other, hoping that Action Girl hasn't seen them yet. Mike soon took a deep inhale with her enhanced sense of smell.

"We're dead." Arceus cringed nervously.

"No, I have an idea," Kala told him. "Get your scepter."

"Why?" Arceus asked.

"Just follow my lead." Kala told him.

The Volcano Twins took out their scepter and glowed with their scepters before they soon changed into Xandir and Toot.

"Okay, just play it cool." Kala told her brother.

Mike looked around before looking down. Xandir and Toot waved to Mike which made her come down to them.

* * *

"Queen Anemia wants you to go back to the castle." Toot told Mike.

"Yeah, it's our turn to be look-out." Xandir added.

"Really?" Mike asked. "Huh... Seems sooner than I thought it'd be."

"Yeah, it's our turn." Toot chuckled nervously.

"Good," Mike replied. "Just be ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Xandir asked.

"We're going to be demons just like Ms. Sasha." Mike grinned evilly.

"Demons?" Toot and Xandir repeated out of nervous concern.

"Yes, after all, we live to serve Queen Anemia." Mike reminded.

"But what about Princess Clara and the prisoners?" Toot asked. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Queen Anemia has special plans for them as we speak," Mike replied. "After all, Syphilis and Gonorrhea were promised the prince that Princess Clara was betrothed to from her birth."

"Gonorrhea..." Xandir snickered at the name. "That's funny."

"Don't you feel bad about what's going to happen to the prisoners?" Toot asked Mike. "They are your friends."

"I only obey Queen Anemia, and so do you," Mike glared. "What do you care anyway?"

"Oh, no reason, just curious that's all." Xandir replied.

"If I'm lucky, when I get turned into a demon, I can destroy Jo Elliot for Ms. Sasha." Mike hoped.

"But Jo's your friend." Xandir reminded.

Mike narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Toot, is there any reason why you smell like Ocean Mist body wash?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to try something new..." Toot smiled nervously while sweating.

"And Xandir, why do you smell like chocolate Axe body spray?" Mike asked. "You hate that stuff."

"I just figured I'd try it before I judge it." Xandir explained.

Mike narrowed her eyes as she looked deep into their eyes. "You're not Toot Braunstein and Xandir Wifflebottom."

"What do you mean, Mike?" Toot replied. "Of course are! You don't know what you're talking about."

Mike snarled to them as she came closer to them which made them walk backwards nervously. "If you're Toot, then prove it..." She then took out a whole roast turkey from nowhere. "Eat this turkey in one gulp."

"Uh, sure, no problem, because I am Toot." Toot smiled nervously.

"Do it then." Mike glowered to 'Toot and Xandir'.

"Okay, I will." Toot replied.

" **DO IT NOW!** " Mike demanded.

"Ooh, uh, I'm so hungry..." Toot smiled nervously before taking one bite out of the turkey.

"Come on, do it!" Mike glowered.

Xandir put his hand behind his back as lava came out of his hand.

"Well, come on!" Mike folded her arms. "I don't have all day!"

"Um, well..." Toot stammered.

Xandir didn't say anything, but pulled out smoke bombs and threw them on the ground.

"Hey!" Mike glared before she coughed as she saw 'Toot' and 'Xandir' running away.

Kala and Arceus soon materialized back to normal much to their dismay.

"A double cross, I shoulda known!" Mike glared to the Volcano Twins who had tricked her.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but you need to snap out of this!" Kala told her. "You're being controlled!"

"I only obey-" Mike began.

"We know, Queen Anemia, but this isn't like you." Arceus told Mike.

"And we're friends, and we don't want to hurt you." Kala added.

Mike just narrowed her eyes since Queen Anemia brainwashed her. "You're just confusing me!" she then had her fangs come out which made her give an evil grin. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Mike, stop, this isn't you!" Kala begged.

* * *

 ** _In the dungeon..._**

Syphilis was playing the violin horribly which was her instrument of torture.

"Syphilis, I can't believe you would do this," Clara told her step-sister. "Is this because I was engaged to the prince when I was born before your mother married my so-called father? Do you just want a boyfriend?"

"I am not after the prince!" Syphilis glared at her step-sister as she stopped playing her violin. "But I am... Gay for someone."

"Uh, for who?" Clara asked.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone?" Syphilis asked back.

"I promise you." Clara promised.

"I'm gay for Gonorrhea." Syphilis admitted.

"You're in love with your own sister...?" Clara asked out of slight disturbance.

"Yes," Syphilis smiled. "I have a lesbian incestuous lust for Gonorrhea, just like those kids in the Quackers Cereal commercials."

"Oh, um, congratulations, I suppose...?" Clara replied, not sure how to react to that.

"But of course, King Simon was a racist homophobe... I think..." Syphilis rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he was really confusing, like that time I became a stripper and he was attracted to Foxxy and Xandir." Clara replied.

"YOU became a stripper?" Syphilis asked before laughing. "Squeaky Clean Clara?!"

"Yes, I did," Clara blushed. "That, and a lot of other bad stuff during my time on Drawn Together."

"Oh, I know, I'm just messing with you." Syphilis replied.

"How do you know then?" Clara asked.

"Because of this when I went shopping in Spencer's with Anastasia and Drizella." Syphilis said as she brought out a Complete Series DVD of Drawn Together. Now, if I could just figure out that redheaded kid on the cover."

"That's Mike Mazinsky," Clara replied. "Foxxy adopted her."

"So I see." Syphilis replied.

"I thought you knew everything about Drawn Together." Clara smirked to her step-sister.

"Well, that's the only thing that I didn't know." Syphilis explained.

Clara rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry of what's going to become of your friends," Syphilis told Clara which made her gasp. "They are going to be demons by midnight. No one can save them," She told her step-sister. "You're all doomed. I.S.R.A.E.L failed to kill you all, so now Mother will."

"Wait until Justin, Justine, Sky, and Jo get here," Eddy warned. "You will be begging for mercy!"

"I wouldn't hold my breath, Shortstack." Syphilis scoffed to Eddy.

" **SHORTSTACK?!** " Eddy snapped. "Why, I oughta-"

"Settle down, Eddy." June warned.

" **HOW CAN I SETTLE DOWN WHEN SHE CALLED ME THAT?!** " Eddy snapped as he seemed to be turning red from anger due to both his short temper in personality and being descended from Prince Zuko.

"There's nothing you can do to stop her," Syphilis said before lookijng to Ling-Ling. "Watch them."

"Hai!" Ling-Ling bowed obediently as it was part of his culture.

Syphilis nodded and walked off, leaving Ling-Ling guarding them. He looked around and smiled to the gang.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Ling-Ling asked once they were alone.

"Pikachu?" Eddy asked.

"My name is Ling-Ling." The battle monster corrected.

"Pokemon, Digimon, Yo-Kai, whatever, you're not hypnotized?" Eddy asked the battle monster out of shock.

"No, Ling-Ling wore ear plugs so he wouldn't be affected," Ling-Ling replied. "They come in handy, especially when around Taylor Swift concert."

"Heh, not bad," Eddy chuckled. "So, does that mean you're gonna free us, little buddy?"

"Ling-Ling can't, they might get suspicious, but Ling-Ling will do this." The battle monster replied as he pulled out the keys and uncuffed Supergirl's Kryptonite handcuffs.

"Wow, thanks, Ling-Ling." Supergirl smiled to the battle monster.

"Ling-Ling is sorry if he hurt new family..." Ling-Ling sighed as his ears drooped.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Supergirl cooed as she then picked up the battle monster and hugged him.

"Ling-Ling is sorry to hurt you guys." Ling-Ling continued.

"Oh, that's okay, Ling-Ling..." Supergirl smiled as she hugged him.

Ling-Ling smirked and soon tried to touch her chest.

"HEY!" Supergirl glared as she held out the battle monster.

Ling-Ling just smiled sheepishly at the Girl of Steel.

"Are you gonna help us now, Supergirl?" Eddy asked hopefully.

"Of course." Supergirl replied.

"Will you rescue Mike-san before she get turned into demon?" Ling-Ling added.

"You know I will." Supergirl promised.

"How much time do we have?" Brianna asked.

"Until midnight?" Ling-Ling replied.

"We better get cracking then." Brianna replied.

"Why is it always midnight?" Eddy scoffed. "That's a worse cliche than Kung Fu Dino Posse."

"But the twins are out there, along with Sky and Jo." Ashlyn said.

"Ling-Ling hopes they okay." Ling-Ling hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile with the twins..._**

"We have no choice," Arceus said to his sister. "We have to fight Mike."

"But she's our friend." Kala reminded.

"You have a better idea?" Arceus asked his sister.

"Well... Not really," Kala admitted. "But I don't like this idea either."

"Sorry, Sis, but it has to be done," Arceus told Kala. "It's now or never."

"I just hope she can forgive us for what we're about to do." Kala hoped.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Mike told the twins.

"Use the inner lavabending from Avatar Kyoshi." Pele advised the twins from the other side.

"We will." Kala and Arceus replied.

Mike's eyes turned red and fangs and claws popped out as she growled at the twins.

Unknown to them, a figure was watching them and her eyes widened. "Mike, no."

Mike came closer toward the Volcano Twins. They then heard an engine noise and they saw a familiar vehicle. Mike jumped out of the way so she wouldn't get hit. The mobile soon screeched on the road before turning in front of them.

"Ghost Car!" Arceus yelped. "It's Christine!"

"No, pretty boy, it's me." The owner of the moblie replied.

"Jo!" Kala called out.

Jo soon came out of the car with a firm glare towards Mike. Mike glared back at Jo.

"Jo, don't do anything," Kala told the jockette. "She's under control by Queen Anemia, and she is going to be turned into a demon at midnight tonight if we don't do something!"

"Uh, I think I can handle this; my uncle is an inter-dimensional demon," Jo replied as she then walked over only to stop as she held her stomach with a strong wince. "Damn it... That battle with the wannabe!"

"Are you okay?" Kala asked.

"I'll be fine," Jo told her. "Just give me a sec."

"Aww... What's the matter?" Mike mocked. "Is the Big Bad Jo hurt already?"

"Shut up, you little mutt." Jo muttered.

"This is going to be easy for me," Mike continued. "Queen Anemia is going to be pleased with me, and once I get turned into a demon, I'll be more powerful than you."

"In your dreams, Mazinsky," Jo huffed. "You might've been a werewolf longer than I have, but you're still just a kid."

"But I'm going to be stronger than you once I become a demon." Mike replied.

"I was born a demon biologically, I was never technically a human, it's painful, I know, trust me, but do you really want to do this?" Jo asked. "Destroying your friends and family, especially Lil, do you really want to kill her?"

"I obey Queen Anemia, everyone else besides the others are futile." Mike glowered toward Jo.

"So, that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Jo replied. "Killing those who are with you no matter what. Heh, I wonder what your parents would think about this... Their youngest child is going to be a criminal!"

"Shut up." Mike huffed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be honest," Jo told Mike. "If I were them, I would be ashamed to know what's become of my own daughter."

"You better shut up, you filthy demon." Mike demanded.

"I know for a fact that if they were alive today, they would disown you." Jo continued.

"At least my parents both loved me." Mike told Jo.

"Is that what it's going to be about then?" Jo asked. "You know something, I never told anyone about this, but I look up to you, Mazinsky."

"What?" Mike asked.

"Always helping people, being there for everyone, but me?" Jo explained. "I'm just a bad guy to them, everyone's scared of me, but you, when you first met me, you weren't scared of me; you saved me from the path of darkness that I was about to take."

"Is this actually gonna work?" Arceus asked.

"Shh, don't interrupt." Kala told her twin brother.

"You stopped me from going down the side of vengeance." Jo continued.

"You're just buttering me up so that I will spare you," Mike told Jo. "Like you can save yourself by using the power of love and friendship to save you and your pathetic friends."

"They're your friends too!" Jo told her. "You were right, Mike, we're friends, but most importantly, we're family, and we all have each other."

"We love you, Mike," Kala added in. "We're not the Howling Wolves without you! We can't do this without you, we need you."

"Without you, there is no us." Arceus helped.

"We need your leadership, and I need you too," Jo added. "I can't do this without you!"

"Why don't you take over for me?" Mike scoffed. "You're bossy enough."

"It's because I'm not good enough to be a good leader," Jo clarified. "I can't be good enough like you are."

Mike just glared at Jo, but on the inside of her mind, her emotions seemed to be fighting back to break through Queen Anemia's spell.

"If you're going to kill me, then go ahead, just remember, I always come back." Jo told Mike.

* * *

In Mike's mind, there was another Mike, just like her, but evil.

"Don't listen to her; she's lying," Evil Mike manipulated. "Just think, we get the power, we get to be the most powerful being on Earth, nobody can stop us!"

"No, Mike, you must stay on the path to good," Good Mike replied. "What would Mom and Dad think if they saw you acting like one of Brother Blood's students?"

"Don't listen to her," Evil Mike argued. "You want to be great and powerful; we could kill them all, show them no mercy!"

Mike narrowed her eyes at her evil self and growled, then punched her evil self in the stomach.

"I don't understand why you don't want to become powerful." Evil Mike coughed.

"Because what's the point of being powerful if you don't have friends and family by your side?" Good Mike smirked to her evil counterpart of Mike's conscience.

"Shut up!" Evil Mike glared at her positive counterpart.

"You made me hurt my friends and family!" Mike sneered.

"All in a day's work." Evil Mike chuckled in response.

"Well, no more, you're never going to make me hurt my friends and family ever again!" Mike glared as she threw Evil Mike deep down into her conscience so that she would never appear again.

"What do we do with this memory?" A Forgetter Mind worker asked the other.

"Forget 'em!" The Mind Workers laughed and then kicked Evil Mike down into a bottomless pit of forgotten Core Memories like in the Pixar movie, Inside Out.

"Noooo!" Evil Mike cried out while falling into the bottomless pit.

* * *

 ** _Back in the real world..._**

"Mike? Mike!" Kala called. "Are you okay?"

Mike shut her eyes and shook her head before she held it. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Queen Anemia put you under her spell," Kala began to explain. "You were, well..."

"Evil, and you became bloodthirsty for power," Arceus added. "Plus, you tried to kill us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mike replied. "Queen Anemia's a psycho bitch, she always was, especially with Clara."

"Not to mention that she's gonna try to turn your Drawn Together family into demons just like Sasha." Jo reminded.

"Come on, let's go get the others then before midnight." Mike replied.

Jo soon winced only to fall on her knees.

"Jo, are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jo replied as she held her stomach. "I can't wait for Round 2 against that wannabe."

"Maybe you should let me drive." Mike suggested.

"No, I'm fine." Jo promised her.

"You seem really hurt, Jo..." Mike replied.

"I told you I'm fine!" Jo said as she then weakly came to the steering wheel and turned her car back on.

"Jo, you're bleeding." Kala winced.

"I'm fine! I just feel a little woozy..." Jo replied before her head soon hit the steering wheel.

"Put her in the back." Mike told the Volcano Twins.

"But who will drive the car?" Arceus asked.

"I will," Mike volunteered. "Trust me, I've driven a car before."

Kala and Arceus looked to each other as Mike then took the wheel while Jo was in pain in the backseat, and, of course, Kala sat with her.

"Oh, Jo, don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise," Kala soothed as a tear rolled down her face. "Just please, don't die on me."

Jo didn't say anything, but she soon seemed to be falling asleep, she could see her life flash before her eyes though.

"Please don't go," Kala cooed as she brushed her girlfriend's hair back and hugged her. "I need you."

Jo didn't say anything, but she was still shallowly breathing.

"Oh, Jo, please, stay with us." Kala begged.

"Check for any injuries she might have." Mike told Kala.

"Right." Kala nodded as she did as she was told.

Jo still didn't do anything as Kala inspected her.

"She's got a few bruises, a few broken bones, and a broken rib." Kala reported.

"Oh, poor Jo..." Arceus winced. "I guess Sasha really did a number on her."

* * *

"We're here." Mike told the twins.

"What are we going to do with Jo?" Kala asked.

"Don't you guys have healing powers?" Mike asked the Volcano Twins.

"I think so," Kala shrugged. "We don't know really for sure."

"Why don't you try?" Mike suggested.

The Volcano Twins looked at each other and nodded, then put their hands on the jockette's injuries. Jo just laid there while breathing slowly.

"Please give us strength to help my girlfriend," Kala prayed. "I don't want to lose her."

The Volcano Twins' hands glowed blue instead of red and orange.

"What the-?" Arceus asked.

"Maybe that's our healing powers?" Kala said to Arceus.

"I think so," Arceus replied. "The power probably came from Koleamoku, the god of the art, healing, answered our prayers and granted us this power."

"Of course, my children," Pele's voice told the twins. "You can each get a gift from the gods and goddesses by praying."

Jo groaned a little bit as she was twitching a little.

"I think it's working!" Kala whispered loudly to her brother.

"I gotta protect them from her!" Jo whispered to herself. "I gotta!"

"You're right." Arceus told his sister.

"Jo? Jo, are you all right?" Kala asked.

"Who are you?" Jo mumbled, not recognizing her at first.

"Jo, it's me, your babe," Justine told her. "Your sweetheart... Your Pineapple Princess."

"Pineapple Princess?" Mike and Arceus asked each other as they gave each other a look.

"Babe?" Jo wearily asked.

"Yes, it's me." Kala told her.

"Oh, it's you..." Jo looked so relieved before hugging her. "I went to hell and back against that sicko."

"I was so worried about you," Kala sniffled as she hugged her back as she was starting to cry. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it back."

"I didn't think that I was gonna make it back myself." Jo confessed to her.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Kala asked her.

"Rescue everyone, including Mike's Drawn Together family," Jo replied. "Especially Round 2 against that wannabe."

"We have to hurry," Mike added. "At midnight tonight, the others will become demons, and then no one will be able to save them or reverse the affects."

"That's what we're gonna do, Mazinsky; what that wannabe doesn't know is that she won't be fighting up against Jo Elliot," Jo said as she pushed a button which made her Shadow Wolf costume appear. "She won't know what hit her."

"You in good condition to fight again?" Mike asked Jo just to make sure.

"Oh, yeah, a lot stronger than ever," Jo replied as she took her costume. "I still have a bit of power that Trigon gave me."

"Let's do this then." Mike nodded back.

"Stop the car so I can change." Jo told Mike.

"Got it." Mike replied as she then stopped the car.

"Thanks." Jo replied as she then changed into her Shadow Wolf costume.

"Jo, you might have the right idea," Mike admitted. "Queen Anemia may know Mike Mazinsky, but she doesn't know Action Girl."

Kala and Arceus soon turned away as Mike changed into Action Girl.

"Shouldn't you change in a telephone booth?" Arceus smirked.

"You're funny." Mike scoffed as she put her red cape on.

"Besides, isn't Arceus the name of a Pokemon?" Shadow Wolf smirked.

"Yeah, but Sis gave me that name and I like it." The male Volcano Twin defended.

"All right, now, let's go kick some action." Action Girl said as she put on her mask.

"YEAH!" Kala, Arceus, Shadow Wolf, and Action Girl soon struck a superhero group pose.

"Let's never do that again," Shadow Wolf told the others. "I feel like a poser."

"Agreed." The others replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**_At the castle..._**

Clara was telling Lu all about what it was like being a real princess such as balancing books on her head, wearing special clothes, making several appointments, and hosting lots and lots of meetings for parties.

"That sounds amazing." Lu said.

"Yes, it is." Clara smiled.

"So, what are you doing later?" Duncan asked Foxxy who was guarding them this time.

Foxxy snarled at him in response.

"Really, Duncan?" Eddy deadpanned.

"You got a better idea?" Duncan asked.

"Watch a pro," Eddy replied before he tried to flirt with the mystery solving musician. "So, Foxy Lady, how 'bout you let us escape and you get to hang out with the most handsomest guy ever: Me?"

Foxxy rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm a firebender, you know, and it might be worth your while." Eddy bribed.

Foxxy looked over roared in his face with fangs and claws raised.

"Okay, maybe later." Eddy said as he suddenly felt nervous.

"We gotta save them before they get turned into demons." Trent's voice said.

Foxxy's ears were twitching and she sniffed the air with a growl. The Fox woman looked up at the air vent and saw a figure land on the ground.

"Hey, look, it's that hero," Eddy pointed out. "Knight Wolf."

"That's me." Knight Wolf replied bravely with a gaze in her eyes.

"Eddy, you were right," Duncan smirked. "She _is_ pretty hot."

"Boys, go fig." Abby rolled her eyes.

'I hate to fight you, but I fear have no choice, I'll be on you worse than a poor soul against Shelby Marx." Knight Wolf told Foxxy.

* * *

Ling-Ling pulled out a key for the others to get out.

"Ling-Ling, you came back for us, buddy!" Eddy beamed to the battle monster.

"Shh..." Ling-Ling shushed him. "Keep it down, Firebender-san, or else Ling-Ling perish greater punishment than parents' dishonor of refusing arranged battle before realizing he truly in love with Ni-Pul."

"Oops." Eddy whispered.

"Oh, boy, our little battle monster friend is going to save us!" Ed cheered.

"Shh!" Ling-Ling shushed him.

"Our hero!" Dee Dee added.

"Quiet!" Ling-Ling glared.

"YAY, LING-LING!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered.

"Augh!" Ling-Ling groaned. "Ling-Ling don't know why Mike put up with you two! You going to doom us all with your loudness worse than Pearl Harbor!" He then managed to unlock the door, which let everybody out.

"Ling-Ling is our hero!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered.

"Ugh!" Ling-Ling groaned about their loud stupidity.

The two soon hugged him. "Hugs for Ling-Ling."

"Ling-Ling trying really hard not to kill you both." Ling-Ling glared.

* * *

Foxxy looked over and growled before she went over to the group.

"We can take her on." Eddy said.

"But Eddy, my mom said that I can't fight girls." Ed reminded.

"You do it or else!" Eddy glared. "Besides, she ain't a girl, she's a fox!"

"She's still a woman, Eddy," Double D replied. "Though she is technically a hybrid."

"Foxxy, you don't want to hurt us, right?" Clara asked.

Foxxy just snarled, looking at the group as if they were her prey.

"RUN!" Lu told the others.

"You guys go, I'll handle her." Knight Wolf told the others.

"Thank you, Knight Wolf," Clara sighed in relief. "You shall be rewarded for risking your life."

"Thanks, Princess." Knight Wolf told her.

Foxxy pulled down the alarm which made everyone nervous.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Eddy panicked.

Knight Wolf soon tackled Foxxy to fight against her.

"Quick, follow me!" Clara told the others.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Eddy yelped.

* * *

Meanwhile the heroes went inside of the castle, unknowing that Queen Anemia was watching them in her crystal ball. "So, those masked vigilantes want to play Rescue the Princess, hmm?" she then hummed to herself wickedly.

"Whoa, isn't this funny?" Kala asked the others. "No guards yet, not even at the front gate."

"Halt, intruders!" A rhino guard suddenly stopped them.

"I just had to say it." Kala sighed to herself.

"Let me handle this, guys, I've seen this in Bugs Bunny cartoons," Action Girl told the others before approaching the guard. "So, pal, who are you looking for anyway?"

"Well, there's four people..." The rhino guard began to explain.

"Like us?" Action Girl asked.

"Yeah, and they were wearing capes like you guys." The rhino guard nodded.

"And they were wearing masks, right?" Action Girl asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" The rhino guard replied.

"Nope," Action Girl shrugged. "Never seen anyone like that before."

"Oh..." The rhino guard frowned in defeat.

"But I'll let you know if I've seen them." Action Girl told him.

"Thank you." The rhino guard smiled.

Action Girl snickered as she walked along scot free as she used the classic Bugs Bunny gag.

"How much time do we have left?" Kala asked.

"We have half an hour left, we better hurry!" Action Girl replied.

Everyone soon ran as quickly as they could as time was running out and fast.

"Not for long." Queen Anemia laughed as she looked at her crystal ball. The Evil Queen then pushed a button as the four heroes went off to go and rescue everyone.

"Wait, did you hear something?" Shadow Wolf asked the others.

They saw the side walls moving closer to them.

"The wall!" Arceus panicked. "It's moving closer toward us!"

"Okay, everyone stay calm, don't panic..." Kala said nervously. "We got this..."

Shadow Wolf and Action Girl tried to push the walls back with all their strength together.

"No offense, Babe, but we'll need your help," Shadow Wolf told Kala and Arceus. "You too, Pretty Boy."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Kala replied.

"We need all of our strength combined so that we don't get crushed." Action Girl told the Volcano Twins.

"Here goes..." Kala said as she added her strength with Arceus's.

"The walls are coming fast!" Arceus panicked.

"Don't give up!" Action Girl coached. "You just gotta try harder!"

"Ugh, this is tougher than a Total Drama challenge!" Arceus groaned as he tried to push.

"Come on, Bro, you got this," Kala told Arceus. "Do you want Jayna to think that you're weak?"

"No!" Arceus replied. "I can do this!"

"Do it for all of us!" Kala coached him. "Do it for Jayna!"

Arceus nodded and his whole body glowed red and screamed as he and his twin sister stopped the walls from moving any further.

"It's working!" Action Girl called out.

With their combined strength, they manged to stop the walls from moving.

"We did it!" Kala cheered.

"Nice job, heroes, but tick-tock, you've got 25 minutes~" Queen Anemia's voice mocked.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving, it's almost midnight." Shadow Wolf told the others.

"Hang on, guys," Action Girl vowed. "We're coming..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sphyillis and Gonorrhea were placing the Drawn Together gang minus Clara, Ling-Ling, and Mike on the table, strapping them down.

"Is everything right?" Queen Anemia asked her daughters.

"Yes, Mother." Gonorrhea replied.

"Perfect," Queen Anemia nodded. "Soon enough, you'll all be turned into demons."

Meanwhile, the others were listening in on their conversation.

"We gotta do something." Trent told the others with him.

Ed sniffed as he was about to sneeze and covered his nose, he sighed in relief, but sneezed so loud taking him, Eddy, and Double D to the room, knocking Toot and Xandir from the table.

"What?!" Queen Anemia snapped. "I thought that you got rid of them!"

"Xandir?" Toot asked as she came to her senses. "Where are we?"

"Toot, is that you?" Xandir groaned as he held his head. "Ugh... I haven't felt a pain in my head this bad since Lord Slashstab knocked me out with his battle ax before he tried to make a dragon eat me in his dungeon while forcing Princess Rosalie to marry him."

"Mother, they got out of the mind control!" Gonorrhea yelped.

"Don't worry," Queen Anemia coaxed. "I'll get them back into my spell."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Eddy glared as he grabbed the queen's staff.

Queen Anemia played Tug-Of-War with the Eds, Toot, and Xandir as the others came in the room. Clara tried to pull the helmet off of Captain Hero's head. The staff soon flew in the air.

Queen Anemia ran toward the staff to catch it before holding her back as she then fell to her knees. "Augh! My hip!"

Gonorrhea manged to get the staff for her mother. "Here you go, Mother."

"Guh... Thank you, dear." Queen Anemia replied.

"I almost got it!" Clara groaned as she struggled to pull off the helmet that was on Captain Hero's head, but with a little strength, she managed to pull the helmet off his head. "There we go!"

Captain Hero shook his head before looking behind his back. "Clara, what are you doing there?" He then smirked hopefully. "Are you trying to spoon me?~"

"No, just saving you from being turned into a demon." Clara told him.

"Is that slang for spooning me?" Captain Hero still smirked.

"You're back to normal alright." Clara rolled her eyes at the superhero as she soon got off of his back.

Captain Hero pulled the strap from his body, using his Super Strength. Ling-Ling and Dee Dee were pulling the helmets from Spanky and Wooldoor's heads.

"Ugh... I feel like someone just dropped a piano on my head." Spanky groaned.

"What happened?" Wooldoor asked.

"Gee, you guys were under that hairdryer so long that you were getting cranky." Dee Dee told them.

"Hairdryer?" Spanky asked. "Man, this girl makes Wooldoor look like Stephen Hawking."

Supergirl broke their straps with her super strength.

"Supergirl, you're here?" Wooldoor smiled. "I idolize you."

"Thanks, my yellow friend." Supergirl smiled back.

Wooldoor giggled. "Supergirl knows my nickname."

Spanky just rolled his eyes. Lu looked nervous at Foxxy, worried that she might eat her.

"Just take off the helmet." June told the island girl.

"But what if she wants to eat me?!" Lu panicked.

"Foxes don't eat humans, just do it." June rolled her eyes.

Lu just bit her lip and pulled the helmet off of Foxxy's head.

* * *

Foxxy blinked and shook her head. "What happened? Where am I? Does anyone got fried chicken?"

"Wow, Lancelot, I did it..." Lu smiled to her turtle. "I actually helped save the day! Maybe I am cut out to be a League member after all."

Queen Anemia slowly got up and she does not look too happy. "Guards, get them!" she then demanded.

"Uh-oh, time to get out of here," Foxxy said. "Not to mention use the accompanyment of chase music."

"Chase music?" Lu asked Foxxy.

"Yaaay!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered. "Chase music!"

The song came on like in 1960's cartoons with a mystery solving gang of teenagers with an animal that usually ripped-off Scooby Doo. Foxxy, Dee Dee, and Lu had tambourines, Clara shook maracas, Ashlyn played the keyboard, Toot, Trent, and Brianna played guitars, June, Duncan, and Abby played keyboard guitars, Xandir and Wooldoor played the trumpet, Ling-Ling played the drums, The Eds, Captain Hero, and Spanky were by the microphones. Even Queen Anemia danced with Gonorrhea as they got into it too until the music would stop. The group then ran away from the guards as the music was still going. Everyone looked at each door and shrugged as they go to one of the doors.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone ran through the doors while running away from the bad guys to add more to the Scooby-Doo spoof.

A strangely colored dog with floppy dark brown ears and a shaggy tail with a red collar, and a stocking cap soon came out with three teenagers: a wavy black-haired boy in a purple pantsuit, an orange undershirt, white shoes, a girl with red hair in a green sweater, a pink belt, mauve bell bottom pants, green short-heels, and a chubby blonde boy with glasses, a camera around his neck, brown clothes with red sleeves, and darker brown shoes.

"Goober and the Ghost Chasers..." Lu observed. "Huh, so that's where you guys were hiding."

 **"DON'T SUE US FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!** " The Ghost Chasers cried out before running away in the background.

Foxxy ran to the next door but was bumped into Josie and the Pussycats. "Josie and the Pussycats?!" she then asked of which she was a parody of.

"Uh... We can explain..." Josie said as she stood with Valerie and Melody.

Wooldoor opened another door. "Speed Buggy's gang?!"

"Fangface?!" Spanky asked.

"Butch Cassidy?!" Ling-Ling gasped.

"Jabberjaw?!" Xandir asked.

"The Clue Club?!" Toot asked.

"It's!" Clara was about to say until she narrowed her eyes at the next Scooby-Doo rip-off gang, but she didn't recognize them at all as they were two girls and three boys with a dog. The first girl was brown-skinned with glasses, had braids tied into a ponytail, a pink blouse, a dark cherry red vest, an orange belt, and cherry red boots. The second girl had long black hair almost like Daphne's with a flower in her hair, a light purple short-sleeved shirt, an orange scarf with a matching bracelet on her left wrist, a pink belt, white pants, and dark purple moccasins. One boy was very chubby with a blue Hawaiian shirt with a flower lei, white shorts, and green sandals. There was also a very skinny boy with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, small glasses, a green vest with a white tank top, old gray shorts, and dark green sandals. The final boy had frizzy brown hair tied in a red bandanna, a red medallion necklace, an aqua vest with a white short-sleeved shirt, darker aqua pants, and brown shoes. They also had a dog who looked a lot like the rapper, Snoop Dogg. "Uh... "Who are you people?"

"We're Snooper Dog and the Clue Crew from the Fairly OddParents special: Channel Chasers." The group told the fairy tale princess.

"Um, okay?" Clara blinked.

"The Chan Clan?!" Captain Hero asked.

"Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels?!" Eddy asked before he soon grinned at the three teenage girls. "Hey there~"

June then shut the door and glared at the young firebender.

"Aww..." Eddy pouted.

"The Funky Phantom?!" Trent asked as he opened another door.

"Okay, this is getting annoying, let's move on before this story gets any more unoriginal." Spanky rolled his eyes at the several rip-offs.

"T-T-T-T-Tell me about it." Porky replied as he made a random cameo just for the gag.

Queen Anemia glared as she came towards her step-daughter. "Princess Clara... You never liked me and I never liked you..." She then sneered. "You even wouldn't accept Syphilis and Gonorrhea as your lifestyle."

"That sounds nasty for some reason." Foxxy commented.

"I don't care," Clara glared at her step-mother. "You're nothing but a bitch who placed a curse on me!"

"Hmm... Maybe I should have Sasha deal with you just like she's doing to my assistant, Pixly." Queen Anemia smirked.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FAVORITE COUSIN NO ONE'S EVER SEEN OR HEARD ABOUT BEFORE UNTIL JUST NOW?!** " Toot demanded.

"My werewolf demon friend is taking care of her." Queen Anemia laughed.

"I hated this job, but it might become useful." Toot said as she brought out a bag of potato chips.

"What job would that be?" Queen Anemia rolled her eyes.

Toot soon ate the chips and morphed into a ball shape and soon looked like a black wrecking ball.

"Whoa," Trent said. "How did she do that?"

"It's talent." Xandir replied.

* * *

Sasha grinned as she had Pixly chained up against her will.

"I can't believe you would make me go up against my own cousin," Pixly glared with tears in her eyes. "My best friend since we first met at a family reunion and the others after before Aunt Angel made her go to Fat Camp one summer!"

"Shut up, you filthy human." Sasha growled and slapped her across the face.

"TOOT'S HOME!" Toot yelled out before crashing into the wall like a wrecking ball before going back to her usual form.

"TOOT!" Pixly called out to her cousin. "You came for me... Oh, but watch out! Sasha is a werewolf demon!"

"She'll pay for hurting _my_ favorite cousin and best friend!" Toot sneered at Sasha. "I'm gonna send you back to... Uh, wherever He-Man is from!"

"What can you do?" Sasha huffed. "You're not a demon like me!"

Toot growled and broke the chains that were on her hands.

"Toot, you must be careful, she doesn't show any mercy!" Pixly cried out before going into a random anime spasm. "Aah, ooh, aah!"

"Come on, let's get you someplace safe." Toot said as she grabbed her cousin's hand and ran away with her from the evil girl.

The rhino guards had weapons out in front of the group.

"Oh, shit." Spanky groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, with the four heroes, they were running to save their friends and stopped as they saw two paths.

"Which one do we take?" Kala wondered.

"Can you guys sense anything that might be dangerous on the paths and which one might be safe?" Arceus asked Action Girl and Shadow Wolf.

"Hmm... What do you think, Shadow Wolf?" Action Girl asked her fellow werewolf.

"Here, I'll go first." Shadow Wolf said before she went through one path to check for anything bad before coming back.

There was a loud roar heard which rumbled the room slightly while the others winced until Shadow Wolf came back.

"Okay, that way has bloodthirsty ogres waiting for us, so we go the other way." Shadow Wolf told the others.

The four heroes went to the safe path to rescue their friends.

"Shh... Guys, I hear their voices," Action Girl told the others. "Quick, hide!"

Everyone soon hid away to avoid being seen.

"So, I hear that my niece is in the castle." King Simon said as he walked with a colleague.

"Yes, sir," The rhino guard replied. "Her and her housemates from the program, Drawn Together."

"I suppose I should've seen that coming," King Simon sneered. "Also some of their guests appear to have special abilities."

"Special abilities, sir?" The rhino guard repeated curiously.

"Yes, I heard that one of them is a werewolf demon." King Simon nodded.

"I haven't heard about a canine demon since that legend of Inuyasha." The rhino guard commented.

"Inuyasha?" Action Girl whispered curiously.

"Did you hear something?" King Simon asked his colleague.

"No, Your Highness." The rhino guard replied.

"Hmm..." King Simon narrowed his eyes. "How is your training going with Prince Henry?"

"He hasn't seen the princess since he was six, but he really wants to see her, and refuses to fight against her." The rhino guard replied.

"WHAT?!" King Simon snapped. "Perhaps I should have Sasha train Prince Henry then so that she can make him into a military weapon."

"If you wish, sir, he seems to be hopelessly in love with your daughter since she was promised to him since her birth." The rhino guard shrugged.

King Simon just chuckled after the guard said 'daughter. Action Girl narrowed her eyes and growled at the evil King after she saw him laughing which made her think of Clara crying.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"My uncle killed my father when I was a baby!" Clara cried. "I don't even know who he is!"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"What should we do with Prince Henry, Your Majesty?" A rhino guard asked.

"Whip him into shape if you catch my drift and tell him that the princess is long dead and he can't do anything to save her." King Simon smirked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The rhino guard replied.

Action Girl growled like a savage wolf and her claws popped out as she was digging on the wall which made her take a big chunk of the wall.

"Easy, Wolfy..." Shadow Wolf told her as the two men went off.

"What do we do now?" Kala wondered.

"We gotta stop the King... And maybe get Prince Henry on our side..." Action Girl said after taking a deep breath and exhales as she calmed down.

"But what does the king like?" Arceus asked.

"Well, Clara told me that he always liked dancers," Action Girl replied. "Such as girl dancers... In most specific... Strippers."

"Oh, I don't like where this is going." Kala groaned.

"Not me," Shadow Wolf said to Action Girl. "I hate showing my body."

"Not me either," Action Girl added. "I might get angry and kill him."

"That just leaves me." Kala sighed.

"I don't think I like this either," Arceus said. "My little sister exploiting her body like this."

"I feel really uncomfortable about this," Kala agreed with her brother. "There has to be another way."

"Hmm..." Action Girl hummed in thought.

"I'm not like Foxxy who enjoys showing her body sometimes, but if that's how it's gotta be, then I have no choice." Kala said.

"It's nothing personal, Babe, I'll make it up to you later, I promise." Shadow Wolf soothed.

"Sorry, but it's nothing personal." Action Girl soothed Kala.

"What? But that's my little sister!" Arceus said. "I don't want her to become the next Foxxy Love!...No offense."

"She'll be fine, it's not like it'll change her personality." Action Girl told Arceus.

"She's right, I gotta do this for everybody," Kala said. "Especially Clara."

"All right, are you gonna deactivate yourself so you won't be in uniform?" Arceus asked his twin sister.

"Nope, I'll just use my scepter," Kala replied as she then used her scepter which made her change her costume into a hot pink bra, purple underwear, an outfit of red lingerie, two inch high-heels; she wore her mask, but her hair was down and she had make-up on, and perfume was on her to make her smell like candy apple which made Shadow Wolf's leg thump like a dog. "How do I look?" she then asked the others. She then looked down to see what Shadow Wolf was doing. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Just five minutes..." Shadow Wolf told her while seeming to whimper.

"What are you talking-" Action Girl was about to ask until she then saw Shadow Wolf's leg. "Oh."

"Please get off, I'm nervous enough as it is." Kala told Shadow Wolf.

"Ah, okay, fine." Shadow Wolf folded her arms as she soon stopped.

* * *

The song Givin' U All That I Got by Robin S soon played as Kala was going to strip for King Simon as a distraction.

"Your Majesty, there is a dancer here for you." A rhino guard alerted the king.

"Who is it?" King Simon replied.

"Her name is Kala." The rhino guard stated.

"Kala, huh?" King Simon smirked. "That sounds foreign, and that means she must be smoking hot and under the age of 18."

"Shall I bring her in?" The rhino guard offered.

"You may." King Simon allowed.

The rhino guard soon walked away for a moment before a strip club stage came from nowhere and Kala began to dance around the pole. Shadow Wolf was watching this behind the stage and she grinned as her wolf instinct was taking over.

"Shadow Wolf?" Action Girl called.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Shadow Wolf said to Action Girl.

"Yeah, you're watching your girlfriend strip for the evil king." Action Girl deadpanned.

"Yeah, so go away so I can watch this." Shadow Wolf shooed her.

"What's with her?" Arceus asked about Shadow Wolf.

"Her wolf instinct is taking over." Action Girl warned.

"Shh!" Shadow Wolf told them.

Kala did her best for King Simon as he sat down in amazement to watch his 'ballet'. "Hello there, Your Majesty," she then greeted. "I hope that you enjoy the show."

"Oh, yes, yes, go on." King Simon smirked to the teenage girl.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Kala replied as she started to dance seductively and even danced on the pole.

"Ohh... Yes..." King Simon grinned eagerly as he watched this.

"Oh, yes, indeed." Shadow Wolf grinned eagerly as well.

Kala took off her lingerie with a smirk and threw it aside. King Simon caught the lingerie as he felt completely aroused by Kala. Shadow Wolf growled in jealousy and stopped as soon as Kala looked at her with a seductive smirk and pulled out a can of whipped cream and sprayed on her chest and licked it seductively.

"Okay, time to move out, and fast." Action Girl told Arceus and Shadow Wolf.

Arcues followed Action Girl, but Shadow Wolf stayed.

"Shadow Wolf?" Action Girl called.

Shadow Wolf stayed there until Arceus took her away. "Hey!"

"You can see her any time, which we don't have a lot of!" Action Girl warned Shadow Wolf.

"Come on, guys, let me stay for five more minutes!" Shadow Wolf demanded. "I need to!"

"Shh!" Arceus shushed her. "You're gonna give us away!"

"Don't tell me what to do-" Shadow Wolf glared until Action Girl covered her mouth.

Shadow Wolf muffled and glared at both of them as they walked off while Kala distracted the King. Shadow Wolf glared at Action Girl who took her hand from her mouth.

"Sorry, but we need to get going." Action Girl told Shadow Wolf.

Shadow Wolf folded her arms. "Whatever, I don't ruin your and Lizzy's fun."

"Lil." Action Girl corrected.

"I don't care." Shadow Wolf scoffed.

"I'll owe you big time for this." Action Girl promised.

"My wolf instinct is acting up and I might be on heat again, I get a little nuts," Shadow Wolf said. "I blame you for this, Action Girl."

"I can live with that." Action Girl shrugged.

"So, now what do we do?" Arceus asked.

"He said that they're training Prince Henry, so we need to find out where that is." Action Girl said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Arceus asked.

Action Girl looked over at the two rhino guards which made her smirk. "Shadow Wolf, do you wanna do a little interrogation?" she then asked.

"Just by myself?" Shadow Wolf replied.

"Yep, use any methods that Batman taught you." Action Girl nodded.

"Well, I guess that would be wise." Shadow Wolf smirked back as she thought about her adventures with The Dark Knight.

"You do know better than some of us." Action Girl replied.

"You're right," Shadow Wolf said. "Stand back and watch a pro handle this."

Action Girl just rolled her eyes with a smirk.

The two rhino guards were talking to each other and guarding at the same time.

"I think I should get a new helmet," One rhino guard said to the other. "It's getting a little tight on me."

"I told you that, but you wouldn't listen to me." The other rhino guard replied.

The rhino guards noticed the lights were flicking on and off.

"Huh? What the hell?" One rhino guard asked. "Didn't anybody pay for the electric bill or something?"

"Wasn't it your turn?" Another guard asked.

"No way, it was totally your turn!" The first guard glared at him.

A figure ran into the shadows which made the two guards look at each other.

"Did you see anything?" The first rhino guard asked.

Two red eyes soon appeared right behind them.

"Do you feel a draft around here?" The first rhino guard asked as he shivered.

"Not really." The other rhino guard replied.

Shadow Wolf's voice chuckled.

"Well, I don't know what's so funny about this." The other rhino guard scoffed to the first one.

"But I didn't say anything, didn't you?" The first rhino guard asked.

"No." The other rhino guard snorted.

* * *

Shadow Wolf stayed into the shadows until the perfect moment. The rhino guards just looked at each other and shrugged. A shadow soon overcast them and they were suddenly in chairs, tied up with a light over them like a professional interrogation scene.

"Hey, what the hell is this?!" The first rhino guard demanded.

"Who is responsible for this?!" The other rhino guard added.

"I'll be asking the questions here." Shadow Wolf glared as she approached the rhino guards.

"What the-?" The first rhino guard asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Shadow Wolf, and I'm going to ask the questions, and you're going to answer me." Shadow Wolf glared.

"What if we don't want to?" The other rhino guard asked.

"If you want to sit here in silence, that's fine with me." Shadow Wolf shrugged.

"Phew!" The rhino guards sighed in relief that didn't have to talk.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Shadow Wolf asked. "Fine with me, I got nowhere else to be."

"Listen, you can't make us talk," The first rhino guard said. "Whatever you do, it won't make us talk."

"Okay." Shadow Wolf replied with a shrug before smirking as tendrils came out of her cape.

The rhino guards just sat there in silence, but Shadow Wolf would not let them go. Shadow Wolf grinned evilly then as her teeth became fangs.

"You might as well give up, y-" The rhino guard began until he saw the fangs. "That's new."

Shadow Wolf just laughed as claws popped out and growled like a wolf.

"Wh-Wh-What is that?!" The other rhino guard panicked.

"A wolf?" The first rhino guard deadpanned.

"Not just any wolf!" Shadow Wolf said in a demonic voice. "A werewolf demon!"

The rhino guards soon gulped in fear.

"Okay! Okay!" The first rhino guard gave in. "We'll talk! We'll talk!"

"Will you?" Shadow Wolf smirked to the two rhinos.

"Yes, yes, yes, what do you want?!" The other rhino guard panicked.

"Tell me what I wanna know, and now." Shadow Wolf demanded.

"Yes, we'll tell everything!" The first rhino guard begged. "Just please don't hurt us!"

"Where is Prince Henry?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Who?" The other rhino guard asked.

"The prince that Princess Clara was promised to that we put in the south dungeon." The first rhino guard told him.

"Oh, yeah," The other rhino guard replied. "King Simon is gonna make Prince Henry into a military weapon so he can kill Princess Clara."

"South Dungeon..." Shadow Wolf repeated to memorize.

"I forgot that those strippers that the King always have are going to be his slaves, so this Kala girl is also going to be his slave." The first rhino guard said.

Shadow Wolf soon took out a notepad and began to write down everything the rhino guards were saying.

"Kala?" The other rhino guard said.

"A mysterious dancer; she's really hot," The first rhino guard explained. "It makes me want her as my own slave."

Shadow Wolf hid a growl about that.

"I think that Arceus guy is her brother," The rhino guard said. "What kind of name is Arceus anyway? I thought that was a Pokemon."

"Kala is mine!" Shadow Wolf told them.

"Are you her cousin or something?" The rhino guard asked.

"What?" Shadow Wolf scoffed at the question. "No! I'm her lover!"

"You're Kala's lover?" The other rhino guard replied. "Well, you better say goodbye to her, because she's going to be the king's new slave."

"Yeah... That's not gonna happen." Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes before running off, leaving them tied up.

"Did that really happen?" The other rhino guard asked.

"I don't even know anymore." The first rhino guard replied.

* * *

Shadow Wolf soon rushed to Arceus and Action Girl and told them everything she learned. "Kala is in trouble," she then told them both. "That perverted king is gonna make her into his own slave."

"And I told her to use her body to distract him," Action Girl groaned. "What a terrible human being I am."

"Don't blame yourself," Arceus told her before walking away. "None of us knew that this would happen."

"Where are you going?" Action Girl asked him.

"I'm going to rescue my sister." Arceus replied.

"I'll help." Shadow Wolf said.

"We'll all help out," Action Girl clarified. "Hopefully we're not too late."

"All right, just stay behind me until I say go." Arceus told them.

Action Girl and Shadow Wolf followed behind the male Volcano Twin as they went to find his sister before it would be too late. Midnight was getting closer and closer before they knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Kala was finishing her dancing and looked at the King.

"Bravo, my dear, bravo." King Simon praised.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Kala replied.

"That was the best dance of my life." King Simon said.

"Well, I must be going now." Kala smiled innocently.

"Who said that you're leaving?" King Simon asked.

"I must get going back to my twin brother," Kala replied. "He's probably worried."

"You are never seeing him again," King Simon told Kala. "You're mine now."

"What?!" Kala shrieked.

"You're mine now forever, slave!" King Simon glared.

"I'm nobody's slave!" Kala glared back as she pulled out her scepter and changed back into her superhero outfit.

King Simon grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Kala demanded.

"You will respect me, Kala, or I will punish you!" King Simon demanded.

Kala didn't say anything, but grabbed the King's arm and squeezed it hard, using her super-strength.

"Yow!" King Simon yelped.

Kala soon ran away from the king so that he couldn't take her as a sex slave. "Oh, Justin, please help me," She then hoped and prayed. "I can't do this without you; I need you, Big Brother."

"I'm right here." A voice said before showing Arceus, looking very stern and angered with King Simon.

Kala smiled and ran over, hugging her twin brother.

"It's okay..." Arceus smiled softly as he hugged Kala back. "Nobody's going to hurt you anymore..."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." King Simon glared to the Volcano Twins.

"So, you're King Simon." Arceus greeted.

"That's right, and Kala belongs to me!" King Simon scowled.

"No, she does not." Arceus glared.

"Says who?" King Simon scoffed.

"Says _me_ ," Arceus glared. "Her big brother."

"So, you're her big brother, huh?" King Simon replied. "I've had women before who've had older siblings, and let's just say that the older siblings were glad that I kept their younger siblings. So, how about you let me keep her, and I'll let you live?"

"I'd rather die and keep her safe than have her with the likes of you." Arceus glared at King Simon.

"All right, how about I give you $10,000?" King Simon offered.

"No." Arceus glared.

"Very well," King Simon said calmly at first before snapping. "Guards! Tie him up!"

The guards pulled out ropes and tied the male Volcano Twin up.

"Arceus!" Kala cried out.

"Just go, you're safe now." Arceus told his twin sister.

"No, I'm not leaving my big brother alone," Kala replied. "I don't want you to leave me again; I'm staying here with you."

"Then you've doomed yourself just as well." King Simon grinned menacingly.

"Not quite." The male Volcano Twin replied as he broke the ropes in half with his super-strength.

King Simon glared.

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Arceus said before he soon ran away with Kala.

" **GET BACK HERE!** " King Simon demanded.

* * *

The Volcano Twins didn't listen and hid away so they won't be noticed by the king.

"Are you okay?" Arceus asked his sister.

Kala whimpered a bit, but then hugged her twin brother.

"Shh... Shh... It's okay." Arceus soothed her.

"Thank you for saving me," Kala replied. "You're the best twin brother ever."

"I know," Arceus comforted her. "I do my best to take care of you, especially since when Mom sent me away, I hadn't seen you since our aunt's wedding."

"And you cried." Kala memorized.

"I was not crying," Arceus defended. "I just had such bad allergies that my eyes watered."

"It's okay, you know you cried, it was a beautiful moment." Kala comforted him.

"I wasn't-" Arceus replied before giving in. "Okay, fine, I was crying."

"I know you were," Kala soothed. "And everything is going to be okay, and things will turn out fine, they always do."

"I guess so, but are you all right?" Arceus asked.

"I was just so scared by the way he touched me." Kala sighed.

"I should kill him where he stands." Arceus sneered.

* * *

King Simon was walking with the guards, looking angry. "I want you to find Kala and kill her brother!" he then demanded.

"Yes, sir!" The rhino guards replied.

"Your Majesty, I found something." One rhino guard said.

King Simon looked over and saw two of his guards tied up and knocked out, but found a note with a wolf symbol on it.

King Simon took the note and looked at it with his reading glasses. "What's this wolf print?"

"We're positive it's a vigilante, sir." The rhino guard told King Simon.

"A vigilante?" King Simon replied. " **HERE?!** "

One of the rhino guards that was knocked out, was groaning and slowly woke up.

"Who did this to you?" King Simon asked him.

"They called her Shadow Wolf..." A rhino guard muttered.

"Shadow Wolf?" King Simon replied. "What does this Shadow Wolf look like?!"

"She wore a gray cloak, and tendrils came out of her cloak, and her eyes... Oh, her eyes..." The rhino guard shuddered. "She looked like she was going to kill me."

"What shall we do, Your Majesty?" One rhino guard asked the king.

"Find this Shadow Wolf, kill her, and bring Kala to me!" King Simon proclaimed.

"Yes, sir." Another rhino guard replied.

* * *

All the Volcano Twins could do was look at each other.

"I'm a little scared." Kala said to her brother.

"We're all scared, Sis, but we have to do this." Arceus soothed her.

"What are you standing around for?!" King Simon glared to his guards. "GET MOVING!"

"Yes, sir!" The rhino guards replied and soon ran off.

"What do we do now?" Kala asked Arceus.

"Find Action Girl and Shadow Wolf, rescue the others, and I'll handle the king." Arceus replied.

"What?" Kala asked. "I'm not leaving you alone!"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Arceus told his sister. "I think you suffered enough exploiting yourself to King Simon."

"But I wanna help," Kala said. "I have powers too, you know."

"Then who's gonna save the others while I handle the King?" Arceus asked his sister.

Kala didn't say anything, but looked at her twin brother. "I don't want to lose you again." she soon said.

"I'll be fine, you'll be fine, we're all going to be fine." Arceus softly told her.

"Are you sure that you wanna do this?" Kala asked.

"Yes." Arceus replied.

"Please be safe." Kala began to cry a little as she hugged her twin brother nice and tight.

"Don't worry," Arceus soothed. "As your big brother, I will be very careful so you can be safe."

"Just promise me that you will come back safely," Kala hoped. "I already lost Dad and Lena, I don't wanna lose you too."

"Just don't worry too much," Arceus told her. "You'll make yourself sick."

"Just come back safe, okay?" Kala hoped.

"I promise you, after all, we made the same promise from when we were kids," Arceus reminded her. "We were born together, so we will die together."

"I remember." Kala memorized.

Arceus hugged her one last time and he soon left to go do what he said he was going to do.

"Pele... You and everyone else up there, please, watch over my brother." Kala prayed before she then left to go and rescue the others.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't care what you do!" King Simon demanded. "Just find him!"

"Looking for me?" Arceus's voice asked.

"Who said that?" King Simon looked around.

"I did." Arceus said as he came up right behind the evil king.

King Simon smirked and he turned around. "Guards, after him!"

"I don't think so." Arceus replied as he pointed to the rhino guards behind him who were now unconscious.

"What?!" King Simon asked.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Kingy." Arceus taunted.

"You!" King Simon replied. "Now, the offer still stands though... Give me your hot, sexy sister, and I'll let you live."

"And my answer is still no, especially with talking about her like that." Arceus glared at King Simon in disgust.

"Oh, she could be the best slave ever for me." King Simon boasted.

Arceus growled as his turned red as a molten lava.

"Whatya say?" King Simon asked. "Sounds like a win-win to me?"

"Not to me!" Arceus glared as he summoned his lavabending powers.

"You have no choice!" King Simon glared back. "Kala belongs to me whether you like it or not!"

"I'm afraid you don't understand about the special bond between a big brother and a little sister." Arceus sneered at King Simon.

"See this sword?" King Simon sneered back as he drew out his sword. "I've killed many people with this sword, and you'll be the next victim to have a death from it."

"Come and get me." Arceus challenged as he brought out his scepter.

King Simon did a battle cry as he ran toward the male Volcano Twin.

"Please give me the strength to destroy this king and keep my sister safe." Arceus prayed.

King Simon soon raised the sword and began to lower it to hack against Arceus. "It's too bad," he then told the teenage boy. "I'll tell your sister that you had to die from my sword!"

Arceus glared at King Simon. The Hawaiian gods and goddesses seemed to be all working together to protect the teen boy.

"What is this?!" King Simon gasped as he saw the spirits of the Hawiian gods and goddesses.

"Kala must've summoned you guys." Arceus smiled to the gods and goddesses of his heritage.

"Yes, dear, we're here to help you and Justine." Pele told her descendant.

A familiar woman was there too, hugging the teen boy. She may not had been a Hawaiian goddess, but she watched over the twins ever since they were babies. "We're so proud of you two." she then added to what Pele had said.

"Gaia, it's you!" Arceus smiled as he looked up to the woman.

"You were expecting Mother Nature?" Gaia teased.

"What are you doing here?" Arceus wondered.

"Just helping out my favorite twins." Gaia replied.

King Simon dropped his sword in fear and backs away slowly. "Who and what is this, boy?" he then demanded nervously.

"Ah, this must be the tyrant King Simon." Gaia faced the royal man.

King Simon didn't say anything, and just backed up in fear.

"Want some help?" Gaia offered to Arceus.

"You can help me against him?" Arceus asked. "How?"

"Hold out your hands, my son." Gaia replied.

"Why?" Arceus asked.

Gaia didn't say anything, but grabbed his hand and he stared to glow.

"What's going on?" Arceus wondered.

"You can use my powers," Gaia told him. "I just transferred some of them into you."

"Y-You... I... We can do that...?" Arceus asked.

"I only do it in times of emergency." Gaia coaxed.

"Wow, cool." Arceus smiled.

"This boy isn't even human, but now is my chance to kill him." King Simon scowled.

"I think not." Gaia scolded King Simon as she showed a rare display of anger.

Arceus glared at the King and thanks to using Gaia's powers, he summoned a pack of wolves. "Whoa."

"Enjoy it, dear." Gaia smiled to Arceus.

King Simon shivered nervously as he dropped his sword out of fear as the wolves growled and stalked toward him. "Stay back, you mangy mutts!" he nervously told the predatory canines. "I command you!"

"They won't listen to you, they only listen to their masters, and you deserve every moment of your mauling." Gaia scolded King Simon.

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" King Simon asked nervously.

"Yes." Arceus replied.

"Well, I'm sorry!" King Simon cried out.

"You know, normally I'd accept an apology, but I think it's far too late to apologize." Gaia told him.

"You deserve to die." Pele even sneered.

"Come on, kid, I'm sorry that I even wanted your sister." King Simon looked up anxiously to the male Volcano Twin.

Arceus just turned away with a sneer as King Simon deserved this. The wolves soon attacked King Simon and began to maul him alive.

" **NOOOOOO!** " King Simon cried out.

"Make sure that he stays alive," Arceus told the wolves. "I'm sure that Jo, Sky, and Mike will want a piece of him too."

The wolves nodded to Arceus and still continued to maul King Simon, but didn't kill him.

"Princess Mononoke would be proud." Gaia told Arceus.

"Son, we're all proud of you and Justine," The Hawaiian God of Creation told the male Volcano Twin. "You two are really making a special legacy for Hawaii."

"Thank you, sir, Mr. Kāne," Arceus bowed to the god. "I really appreciate this."

"I knew it would work out all along." Kane chuckled as he ruffled up Arceus's hair, almost behaving like a father to the teen boy.

Namakaokahai walks up to the teen boy, just glaring at him which made Arceus look little bit nervous. "Nice job." She then smiled.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Arceus smiled back nervously.

"So, what now, sir?" The Hawaiian God of War known as Kū asked.

Arceus eyes glowed white as he had a vision about his sister is facing against Sasha. "I have to save my sister." The male Volcano Twin then told the Hawaiian gods and goddesses.

"Don't worry, my boy, we're going to help our little girl." Kāne soothed.

Arceus smiled and nodded at the gods and goddesses.

"We'll do this together," Gaia told Arceus. "Just call us the Island God League like the Justice League of America."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Kala, she was looking for Action Girl and Shadow Wolf. "Action Girl? Shadow Wolf?" she asked herself as she looked to be rather lost. "Where are you?"

There was then a laugh heard.

"W-Who's there...?" Kala asked. "Show yourself!"

"One little superhero all by herself..." Sasha's voice mocked. "And a wannabe Wonder Twin no less!"

"Sasha!" Kala glared. "I recognize that voice anywhere!"

"Good guess," Sasha smirked as she dropped down right in front of Kala. "I heard you were smart."

"And you're the one who hurt my girlfriend, Jo Elliot!" Kala glared.

"Oh, was that big bad wolf yours?" Sasha smirked. "I think she needs to go to Ever After High and blow down pig houses or eat a kid named Peter who cried wolf, maybe even dress up as someone's grandmother."

"Don't talk about Jo like that." Kala glared to Sasha.

"You gonna make me?" Sasha smirked as she summoned black magic from her sorceress heritage.

"You son of a bitch!" Kala glared as she punched the villainess in the face.

Sasha hissed, but she didn't move down, she stayed straight up and blasted Kala with her magic, sending her off her feet and smacking her into the wall like in a level of Mortal Kombat.

Kala got up and wiped the blood from her lip and shot lava at Sasha who was knocked into the wall. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, you whore!"

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing about you." Sasha glowered.

"Justin, in case I don't make it, I want you to know that you've always been the best big brother I have ever had and Jo, I love you, please don't forget about me," Kala prayed quietly. "I was hoping we could spend the rest of our lives together. I love you."

Sasha soon tackled down Kala and began to fight her.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile over inside of the South Dungeon...**_

Shadow Wolf was shivering and she was growling in anger and protection for some reason.

"Are you okay?" Action Girl asked.

"Kala's in trouble." Shadow Wolf said like it was obvious.

"You do what you have to do," Action Girl replied. "I'll go help rescue Prince Henry."

"Are you sure?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Don't worry; I got this." Action Girl promised.

"You were always the smart one," Shadow Wolf admitted. "I envy you about that on our plans."

Action Girl nodded and smiled, but her communicator rang and she pulled it out and answered.

 ** _'Hey, Action Girl, how are you doing on your end?'_** June asked.

"On my way to save the prince." Action Girl replied.

 ** _"T-The prince...?_** " June's eyes widened.

"His name is Prince Henry," Action Girl explained. "Apparently he and Clara were promised to get married to each other when she was a baby and he was six."

 ** _"Are you sure about that?"_** June asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Action Girl rhetorically asked her best friend.

 ** _"Not really."_** June admitted.

"How are the others?" Action Girl asked.

 ** _"The Drawn Together gang are all okay,"_** June replied. ** _"Luckily we got there before midnight."_**

"Wait, what time is it right now?" Action Girl asked.

 ** _"About 11:45."_** June replied.

"That's good," Action Girl said. "I'm glad they're okay."

 ** _"Yeah, we got plenty of time to spare, we should be out of here in no time as well."_ **June smiled.

 ** _"Is that Action Girl?"_ **Ed's voice asked. **_"Hi, Action Girl!"_**

"I take it everything is okay?" Action Girl asked June.

 ** _"Yeah, we're now gonna stop the evil queen and the wicked step-sisters."_ **Ashlyn reported.

"We're so close to making this kingdom safe for Clara and her people," Action Girl was proud of the others. "I'm so proud of you guys."

 ** _"Hey, we got a good leader."_ **Duncan replied.

 ** _"You know it, kid."_ **Ashlyn agreed with Duncan.

"Thanks, guys," Action Girl said. "We'll regroup as soon as I find Prince Henry."

 ** _"You got it, AG."_ **Ashlyn replied before hanging up the communicator.

* * *

"Not for long," Queen Anemia glared. "Guards, get them!"

"Oh, my God, what do we do?!" Spanky panicked.

"It's night time, perfect!" Ashlyn grinned as her eyes turned red and she could now transform into her gargoyle form.

"Uh, what is that?" Spanky asked.

"I'm a gargoyle," Ashyln told him. "Like Lexington, Goliath, Brooklyn, those kinda guys."

"I think I heard about a girl named Rochelle Goyle..." Spanky scratched his head.

"My mother, brother Ashton, Aunt Angela, Grandpa Goliath, and Grandma Demona are gargoyles too." Ashlyn replied.

A rhino guard was right behind her with an axe.

"Look out!" Clara cried out.

Ashlyn grabbed the rhino guard by his neck and lifted him in the air.

"No, don't do this to me, I hate heights!" The rhino guard complained.

"Then you're about to have a bad time." Ashlyn mocked him before she threw him over to the other rhino guards.

"Wow." Toot said.

"That was cool." Xandir added.

"Aw, come on, it was nothing really, you guys would've done the same for me." Ashlyn shrugged.

"Give up, Queen Anemia, you're surrounded!" Knight Wolf glared to the evil queen.

"Not quite, I've got one last trick up my sleeve, I've got Sasha to thank for this," Queen Anemia stated before pressing a button. "Slaves? Get in here!"

Knight Wolf merely glared at the evil queen who was just as heartless and cruel around Clara and others just as much as King Simon was such as tricking Clara into believing he was her father all these years when he was just her jealous and rebellious uncle. The slaves then soon came in and they all looked like mindless zombies.

"Now, come change and attack them." Queen Anemia commanded.

The slaves growled and changed into bloodthirsty werewolves.

"You heartless bitch!" Knight Wolf glared. "Those are innocent people!"

"It was Sasha's idea, but have fun." Queen Anemia replied.

"I don't know who's worse, you or her." Knight Wolf huffed.

Queen Anemia waved with a cackle before she disappeared like an evil witch step-mother like Snow White's step-mother.

"Oh, my God, what do we do?!" Spanky panicked. "I don't want to be their dinner!"

"Knight Wolf, they're your kind, you talk to them!" Eddy suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Knight Wolf glared in offense.

"Nothing... Nothing... It's just that they will listen to you," Eddy replied. "Probably."

Knight Wolf just rolled her eyes. "Um, hey, zombies... Stop what you're doing." She then said with a shrug.

"Aw, come on, you gotta do better than that!" Eddy told Knight Wolf.

"Hey, you ugly mutts need to be put down!" Captain Hero called out.

"What do you want me to do?!" Knight Wolf glared at Eddy. "Why don't you do something, smart guy?"

"Watch a pro, Sweet Cheeks." Eddy told the werewolf superhero.

"Did you just call me Sweet Cheeks?" Knight Wolf glared.

"Sorry," Eddy replied before going to the werewolf zombie slaves. "All right, you mangy mutts, we are your masters, and you will now obey us!"

One slave turned werewolf roared in the young firebender's face.

"Nice." Knight Wolf deadpanned.

"Okay, I'm all out of ideas." Eddy said.

"Let's beat them up!" Captain Hero suggested.

"No, they are innocent people who, thanks to Sasha, got turned into werewolves," Knight Wolf told him. "We gotta get them back to normal."

"Since they are now werewolves, don't you think that they'll listen to you?" Ashlyn asked her.

"Maybe," Knight Wolf shrugged. "I don't know for sure."

A werewolf was soon right behind her and was about to strike her.

"Watch out behind you!" Eddy cried out.

"This is too much... I don't know what else to do... What can I do?" Clara sniffled as she soon began to cry.

Since Clara was a fairy tale princess and she cried, random bubbles appeared before popping and a fairy woman appeared. She had short black hair with a golden crown on her head, a dark purple leotard in a pink tutu with light purple ballerina shoes, and had wings on her back, and had a wand in her hand.

"Huh?" Clara asked. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Clara, my sweet, it's me," The fairy woman smiled. "I'm Chlamydia, your fairy godmother."

"Oh, Fairy Godmother, you've got to help me, please." Clara begged.

"Of course, my dear, what are fairy godmothers for?" Chlamydia smiled.

"Could you turn these innocent slaves back to normal?" Clara asked her fairy godmother.

Chlamydia nodded and smiled as she waved her wand and changed the innocent people back to normal.

"What happened?" An old man asked.

"Don't worry, sir, you're safe," Knight Wolf soothed. "Now no one can hurt you."

"Did you help us?" The old man asked.

"Well, in a way, yeah, but I don't know how you changed back, but come on, let's get you out of here." Knight Wolf suggested.

Everyone then took the chains off that were on the slaves.

"All right, everyone, just follow us, and you'll be out of here free." Supergirl told the villagers.

The villagers smiled to their heroes in sweet relief.

"What about Queen Anemia?" Brianna wondered. "Where is she?"

"I think I know where she is," Knight Wolf replied. "Supergirl and I will take care of her; just make sure that the villagers get out of here safely."

"Knight Wolf, wait, take me with you!" Clara told the werewolf superhero.

"All right, come here." Knight Wolf told the fairy tale princess.

Clara got into Knight Wolf's arms and flew off with her for the final showdown against Queen Anemia.

"All right, you guys be careful." Supergirl told the others before flying off with Knight Wolf.

"All right, guys, follow us, and stay right behind us." June told the others.

The villagers nodded and followed behind as told.

"Now be quiet a bit," June told them. "No singing that we're sneaking like on Freakazoid when they went on The Island of Dr. Mystico."

Wooldoor, Ed, and Dee Dee, of course, didn't listen they were singing about them sneaking. June sighed as she felt like she should've seen this coming.


End file.
